Corazón Agujerado
by Overlord Gabriel
Summary: Nada es lo que parece, y los Changelings no son los monstruos que todos creen. Chrysalis es una buena madre que solo quiere proteger a sus hijos y vivir en paz con los ponis. Para lograrlo deberá mostrar como es en verdad, y enfrentar los males que quieren hacerle daño a ella, a su raza y a Equestria
1. Prologo

**Una nueva versión de una historia que ya había escrito, agregándole este prologo.**

 **Le mando un agradecimiento especial a Cairon-g700 por haberme ayudado a escribir esta historia al principio, y a** **Aequus52** **por haberme ayudado con muchas ideas y correcciones.**

 **Gracias a ambos, ustedes también tienen crédito en este fic.**

 **También agradezco a AngelMariaNF, que leyó el fic desde el principio y espero verla en esta versión también.**

 **PROLOGO**

 _Un día, en la mágica tierra de Equestria, en su capital Canterlot se celebró un evento muy especial e importante. La boda entre una princesa y un capitán de la guardia real._

 _Era una ocasión especial y la emoción de la pareja, así como la de aquellos cercanos a ellos se sentía en el aire, y todos ponían su mejor esfuerzo en los preparativos para la boda para que los novios tuvieran un día que no olvidarían… y sin duda no lo harían._

 _Parecía el momento más feliz para la princesa y el capitán, y nada ni nadie podría arruinarlo. Lamentablemente… jamás hubieran esperado que las cosas tomaran un rumbo tan inesperado, y lo que iba a ser una feliz boda se fuera para abajo._

 _El reino recibió una carta de amenaza y la seguridad fue aumentada, al punto de que ese capitán, un poderoso y habilidoso unicornio creo un enorme campo de fuerza para mantener a esa potencial amenaza fuera del reino._

 _Pero la amenaza ya había llegado._

 _La princesa parecía actuar normal y ser como siempre, pero nadie supo que en realidad, una terrible criatura similar a un insecto, una noche había tomado su lugar. La verdadera princesa fue encerrada en lo profundo de las cuevas de cristal que se encontraban debajo de Canterlot, y la criatura, la reina de una extraña y horrible raza conocida como Changelings, capaces de cambiar su apariencia a la de alguien más, fingía ser ella, esperando a que fuera el día de la boda para llevar a cabo su perverso plan._

 _Quería debilitar al unicornio para que sus súbditos penetraran el campo de fuerza atacaran a los ponis, buscando lo único que les importaba… amor. Esas despreciables criaturas solo querían devorar el amor de los ponis y debilitarlos, para poder controlar Canterlot y luego… toda Equestria._

 _La malvada reina y sus sirvientes hubieran logrado su cometido de no ser por la llegada de una joven unicornio, hermana del capitán que se iba a casar, y sin que lo supiera, una gran amiga de la princesa._

 _Todo su plan se vino abajo por culpa de esa poni. Ella reconoció que la princesa no actuaba como la poni que ella conoció y era muy sospechosa._

 _La reina intento deshacerse de ella enviándola a lo profundo de las mismas cuevas a las que envió a la princesa, pero al final la unicornio saco a la verdadera novia y detuvieron la boda._

 _La reina había sido descubierta y no tuvo más opción que revelar su verdadero rostro, sus intenciones y declarar que ya había ganado. Los Changelings habían entrado al reino y todo parecía perdido._

 _Pero al final, el amor de la pareja fue más de lo que la reina hubiera podido imaginar, y fue esa fuerza del amor la que expulso a las horribles y malvadas criaturas junto a su despreciable reina a un lugar lejano del que esperaban jamás regresaran._

 _Ese día termino con una maravillosa boda y una pareja que iniciaba una nueva vida juntos._

 _En cuanto a los Changelings, luego de ese día no volvieron a ser vistos. Pero para asegurarse de que no intentaran nada, Canterlot distribuía publicidad diciéndole a la población lo terribles que eran esas criaturas, que si sentían que había algo sospechoso o veían uno, debían sacarlos del pueblo y encerrarlos._

 _Las malvadas criaturas no volvieron a atacar y casi no eran vistas, y todo parecía paz y tranquilidad para los buenos habitantes de Canterlot y de Equestria en general._

 _O eso parecía._

 _Pero… no porque los malvados Changelings planearan vengarse y preparan un nuevo ataque. No, parecía paz que los ponis echaran a los Changelings por ser un peligro y parecía correcto alejar a esos "monstruos" que habían intentado conquistar Canterlot… Esa es la ignorancia._

 _Hay un dicho popular que dice... nada es siempre lo que parece ser. Y hay otro que dice… nunca hay un solo lado._

 _Y eso se aplica a este relato, porque les puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme… que todo lo que mencione antes no es más que una versión de una historia que los ponis vivieron. Pero es una versión incompleta, una verdad a medias. Y es una historia… que tiene otro lado._

 _Nadie supo de donde vino aquella carta amenazante, pero no había venido de los Changelings. Estos no eran más monstruos de lo que era cualquier poni, un oso o incluso un dragón hambriento._

 _A los Changelings, que todos veian y llaman "monstruos" "escoria" "bestias sin alma" eran realidad simples criaturas que deben alimentarse. Se alimentan de amor, pero no lo roban junto a la vida de una inocente víctima como todos pensaban. No, ellos lo perciben como energía que emana de alguien y esa energía la que absorbían a través de sus cuerpos y los alimenta. Como ellos siempre dirán… "somos como plantas que absorben la luz del sol, y el amor… es la luz"._

 _No son en realidad los monstruos sin alma que no sienten nada. Ellos sienten amor, alegría, enojo y sobre todo… la tristeza de haber asustado, tal vez lastimado a alguien, y la tristeza de ser odiados y rechazados, sin que nadie quiera escucharlos y saber porque lo hicieron. Sin que nadie desee conocerlos y saber cómo son en realidad. Y la tristeza de que el odio hacia ellos no solo haga que los saquen de los pueblos, sino que incluso los lastimen como si no valieran nada._

 _Quizás todo sería diferente si los escucharan. Pero cuando has hecho algo malo, nadie quiere verte ni quiere apoyarte, y eso pasaba aquí, aunque era irónico porque aquel reino de ponis surgió de la unión de ponis que se habían equivocado y habían hecho cosas terribles, pero habían sido perdonados con tal de lograr un futuro mejor._

 _Nada es siempre lo que parece ser. Y nunca hay un solo lado._

 _Eso es algo que podría decirse también de la reina de esta raza._

 _La reina Chrysalis, la malvada reina que encerró a una princesa y tomo su lugar para gobernar Canterlot._

 _Eso es lo que se dice, pero hay mucho más, porque detrás del rostro amenazante de la reina y su risa perversa por haber invadido Canterlot y haber arruinado la boda de esa pareja existe un rostro lleno de dolor y arrepentimiento, y cuando se reía o hablaba en realidad quería gritar "¡Lo siento!" "No quise arruinar su boda" "no quería hacerlo, pero… estaba desesperada" "mi familia… me necesitaba"._

 _Y así era. Chrysalis es más que una reina para los Changelings, ella era la madre de todos y cada uno de ellos._

 _Dicen que no hay nada más fuerte que el amor de una madre, y la reina Chrysalis era una viva imagen de eso, y desgraciadamente es una imagen que nadie vio de ella._

 _Amaba a todos y cada uno de sus hijos, y los amaba tanto que haría cualquier cosa por ellos, para que estuvieran alimentados y sanos. Pero como todos los padres, al querer hacer algo por sus hijos… pueden llegar a tomar las peores decisiones._

 _Chrysalis estaba arrepentida de lo que había pasado y de sus equivocaciones. Nunca quiso arruinar la boda, no le interesaba gobernar Canterlot y todo lo que deseaba era alimentar a su reino… su familia. Se maldecía una y otra vez por sus errores y deseaba que todo hubiera terminado diferente. Que sus hijos fueran aceptados y ella… fuera vista como en realidad era. No como una reina malvada… sino como una madre que amaba a sus hijos, que se había equivocado y lo lamentaba, pero lo que hizo no lo hizo por maldad… sino por amor._

 _Pero nada de eso importaba ya… lo hecho… hecho está._

 _Desde ese día, ya han pasado tres años._

 _La vida en Equestria es tranquila, y los ponis viven en relativa paz. Sin embargo, para un reino fundado por la unión, el entendimiento y la amistad, el resentimiento es un sentimiento que aún persiste en sus habitantes._

 _La publicidad se seguía distribuyendo. Los ponis odiaban a los Changelings y los verían siempre como monstruos._

 _Las criaturas cambia formas por su parte… hacían lo posible para alimentarse de amor, creando disfraces, en vez de tomar el lugar de alguien que era algo que no les gustaba hacer en realidad, y viviendo en diferentes pueblos, alimentándose y esperando llevar alimento a su hogar para sus muchos hermanos y hermanas._

 _Algunos estaban enojados con los ponis por todo lo que había pasado… pero a pesar de todo no los odiaban porque su madre les había enseñado a no odiarlos._

 _En cuanto a ella. Desde su hogar y el de su familia, en un olvidado y sombrío lugar al que nadie se acercaba, la reina hacia todo por cuidar a sus hijos, demostrándoles todo su amor y tratando de alimentarlos con el, aunque no parecía suficiente, lo que la entristecía._

 _Aun lamentaba lo que había hecho y las consecuencias que había tenido. Pero ella aun esperaba poder demostrar lo que sus hijos eran en realidad y… lo que ella era en realidad, y no la imagen que se habían hecho de ella. Esperaba un día tener otra oportunidad de ir a Canterlot y mostrar su verdadera actitud, enmendar todo lo que había hecho, pedir perdón y… tal vez hacer que ella y su raza fueran aceptados, que pudieran unirse a los ponis y vivir todos juntos y felices._

 _Es un hermoso deseo, y seguro un día se cumplirá._

 _Aunque para mí… eso no cambiara nada._

 _Yo lo he visto._

 _Todos los seres vivos son así. Son egoístas, crueles, indiferentes…_

 _El amor y la amistad son sentimientos poderosos, pero nunca serán suficientes para detener el odio y el egoísmo._

 _Cuando tú quieras igualdad otro solo querrá estar sobre ti. Cuando se desea ser aceptado otro solo vera como usarte y desecharte después. Cuando alguien dice "nosotros" o "debemos pensar en los demás" siempre se sobrepondrá el "yo quiero" "solo importa lo que quiero"._

 _Al final… el egoísmo, la discriminación, y el odio son sentimientos que siempre serán más fuertes que el amor, la amistad, o la igualdad._

 _Yo he visto eso, y he visto sus consecuencias y ahora no es diferente._

 _No importa que haya seres que solo quieren ser felices y vivir en paz, en el fondo del resto del mundo solo existe el odio y el egoísmo._

 _La paz y la igualdad nunca existirá porque los que en verdad lo desean serán superados por los egoístas que les importa lo que ellos quieren y no lo que todos quieren._

 _Este mundo estuvo podrido, y ahora sigue podrido. La magia de la amistad… esas cosas lamentablemente no significan nada._

 _Yo lo se…_

 _Solo existe una forma para encontrar la verdadera paz. La única forma de la paz en verdad puede existir._

 _Una forma que yo conozco..._

…

 _La… destrucción._

En medio de la oscuridad, dos ojos rojos y amenazantes se abrieron.

 _La destrucción… de todo._

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Una vez más estoy aquí, trayendo esta historia que en verdad me había gustado mucho escribir, pero decidí borrar porque estaba falto de inspiración, pero poco a poco empezare a subir nuevamente, solo que cambiando un par de cosas, más importante corrigiendo muchas cosas como errores de ortografía y cambiando un par de cosas, y decidí empezar escribiendo esto.**

 **Bueno, nos veremos en el primer capítulo… que no sé cuándo estará.**

 **Gracias por su atención.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Roze y Holz

**Capítulo 1, Roze y Holz**

El sol se asomaba en el horizonte, y su luz bañaba cada rincón de Equestria, dando comienzo a un nuevo día. Para muchos de sus habitantes el día empezaba con un sol radiante y cálido acompañado de una agradable brisa, mientras que para otros era una mañana fría.

Al noreste de Equestria, cerca de las Cataratas del Neighgara, se formaba una pequeña cadena de colinas de hermosos bosques de pinos siempre cubiertos de nieve, conocidos como "Los Bosques de Plata", ya que en su tiempo fueron la ubicación de grandes depósitos de plata, pero ahora era solo un hermoso y tranquilo lugar para admirar y para vivir.

Esa mañana el cielo se encontraba cubierto de nubes grises, acompañadas por un viento frio que anunciaba que pronto empezaría a nevar, y solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que el primer copo de nieve cayera del cielo. Esos días con un comienzo frio eran bastante comunes en esos bosques, y no eran buenos momentos para estar fuera de casa. Incluso los animales que vivían ahí buscaban refugiarse de la nieve y el viento, dejando los bosques relativamente solitarios y tranquilos.

A los pocos minutos el viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza y la nevada se hizo un poco más fuerte. Definitivamente no era el mejor momento para estar fuera, y aun así, una figura se paseaba en medio del bosque, y para él, el clima no era ningún impedimento.

Se trataba de un poni que tenía puesta una pequeña túnica con capucha que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Tenía atado al cuerpo una carreta de madera grande y en ella llevaba una manta y un baúl de madera.

A pesar del frio el equino siguió avanzando por algunos minutos más hasta que se detuvo cerca de un acantilado desde el que podía verse los bosques y los valles, y algunos poblados, bastante pequeños y alejados unos de otros.

Para ese momento el viento ya había dejado de soplar y la nevada había terminado. Ahora que no hacía tanto frio el poni no necesitaba estar tan cubierto, así que se túnica la acomodo de modo que pareciera que llevara un chaleco, y se quitó la capucha para poder ver mejor el hermoso paisaje que se formaba abajo, y así era más fácil ver cómo era.

Era un unicornio adulto, algo delgado pero físicamente fuerte, con un pelaje de color azul grisáceo y una crin y cola de color plateado, bastante abundantes para un poni macho. Tenía ojos amarillos con una agradable sonrisa, y en su parte posterior una Cutie Mark con la forma de un pájaro hecho de madera.

El poni estuvo al lado del acantilado por varios minutos admirando el paisaje, y no paso mucho para que las nubes empezaran a abrirse y le dieran paso a la luz del sol, trayendo algo de calor a ese día tan frio. Era un día hermoso, pero aunque quisiera no podía quedarse todo el día admirando el paisaje. Después de todo tenía mucho que hacer.

—Es hora de trabajar— dijo, alejándose del acantilado y regresando al bosque.

Para ese momento, los animales que habían estado ocultos salían otra vez y llenaban de ruido el bosque. El poni observaba con agrado a los animales, así como al bosque cada vez más vivo y brillante por la luz del sol, mientras no dejaba de caminar.

El poni siguió avanzando hasta llegar a un conjunto de árboles que a diferencia del resto, eran muchísimo más grandes de lo normal, parecían no tener animales viviendo dentro de ellos y se veían muy resistentes. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro por encontrar arboles como esos, y no perdió el tiempo para ponerse a trabajar. Dejo su carreta a un lado y abrió el baúl, sacando un serrucho y varios cuchillos. Tomo el serrucho y se dirigió a uno de los árboles.

A pesar de ser un árbol extremadamente grueso, el unicornio ya llevaba casi la mitad del tronco cortado a solo unos minutos de haber empezado, y no parecía estar cansado de ninguna forma. Era bastante fuerte, y por eso su nombre le quedaba más que perfecto. Holz Stark era su nombre, y esas palabras significaban literalmente "madera fuerte" representando muy bien su fuerza para cortar árboles.

Terminado de cortar el primer árbol, Holz siguió con otros dos, cortándolos sin mayor problema, siempre usando sus patas y su boca para manejar el serrucho, sin usar nunca su magia, tal y como le habían enseñado sus padres.

Desde hacía años la familia Stark había vivido en los Bosques de Plata, dedicados a la tala de árboles. A pesar de ser una familia en la que había habido tanto ponis terrestres como unicornios y pegasos, siempre se habían cortado arboles de la manera tradicional, sin recurrir a herramientas grandes, la magia, o la capacidad de volar. Tradiciones que se habían transmitido de generación en generación, y que su madre, una hábil unicornio pero más dedicada usar sus cascos en vez de su magia, y su padre, un fuerte poni terrestre, le habían inculcado, y que Holz aún seguía y respetaba, más que por ser tradición, porque le gustaba sentir el trabajo duro que hacía y ver el resultado de este.

Después de veinte minutos, cuatro arboles ya habían caído y Holz ya empezaba a sentir el cansancio sobre sus hombros, pero debía continuar. Usando el resto de sus herramientas, empezó a cortar los enormes troncos en pedazos y a quitarles las ramas sin utilizar su magia y solo usando sus cascos y herramientas. Casi una hora después el poni había terminado de arreglar todos los árboles y subirlos a su carreta junto con sus herramientas. Se ató la carreta una vez más y empezó su camino a casa.

Aunque el peso adicional le impedía moverse más rápido, no le molestaba para nada ya que estaba acostumbrado, no por nada hacía lo mismo todos los días desde hacía muchos años. Además, era una buena razón para caminar lento y admirar el bosque, y ver a los animales corriendo o jugando, así como escuchar el canto de los pájaros.

Después de media hora, Holz finalmente había vuelto a su hogar, en medio de ese bosque en un pequeño claro. Ahí había una casa hecha de troncos de madera oscura de apenas una planta, con una sencilla chimenea y un techo hecho de latón, y sin nada que pudiera llamar la atención, salvo por un pequeño espacio arreglado para ser un jardín donde había hermosas rosas cultivadas, y que a pesar del difícil clima crecían fuertes y bellas. También había una pequeña bodega hecha de la misma madera que la casa, con apenas una ventana y bastante pequeña. Realmente era una casa muy sencilla y muy humilde, incluso algunos podrían decir que era pobre, pero también era un hogar lleno de recuerdos valiosos para el poni, ya que hay había vivido la mayor parte de su vida y esperaba seguir hay por varios años más. Y sobre todo… era un hogar lleno de amor, y eso era más que suficiente para él.

Holz se dirigió a la bodega y en la entrada acomodo la mitad de los troncos que había recolectado junto con las ramas a un pequeño montón de troncos que ya se encontraban ahí, cubiertos por una manta. El resto de los troncos así como el baúl con sus herramientas los hizo levitar y entro con ellos a la bodega. Esa era de las pocas cosas para las que usaba su magia.

Una vez dentro, acomodo su recolecta del día a un lado y miro todo lo que tenía esa bodega y… la razón por la cual trabajaba tanto reuniendo madera. En el suelo y en un sencillo estante en una de las paredes, había muchísimas figuras talladas en madera, totalmente magnificas y bien trabajadas. Algunas estaban pintadas y otras aun necesitaban color. Había de todo, ponis, conejos, pájaros, perros, osos, incluso había dragones y fénix. Eran esculturas maravillosas y era a lo que Holz se dedicaba, su talento especial representado muy bien en su Cutie mark, y además… su más grande pasión. La había descubierto cuando era muy joven y su padre le enseñaba como cortar las ramas de los árboles. Con el apoyo de sus padres y su propio esfuerzo se había convertido en un escultor de figuras de madera, y con el paso de los años su habilidad crecía y hacia figuras cada vez más hermosas, incluso vivas.

Holz se sentó en un banquillo que había en el centro de la bodega y tomo las herramientas que siempre mantenía cerca para trabajar. Ahora trabajaba en una figura que representaba al que una vez fue una amenaza pero ahora era un aliado de Equestria, Discord. La había empezado hacia tres días usando un tronco casi tan alto como él y aun le faltaba para que estuviera listo, pero le gustaba como estaba quedando y no podía esperar a que estuviera listo para pasar a pintarlo. Con cuidado, paciencia y siempre atento a los detalles, uso sus cuchillos para tallar la figura.

Llevaba una hora en ello y se veía el avance en su trabajo, aunque también se sentía bastante cansado. Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había llegado hasta que golpearon la puerta, la que por cierto había dejado abierta. Siempre se le olvidaba cerrarla aunque hiciera bastante frio.

—Como siempre, trabajando con la puerta abierta— dijo la voz de un macho ya algo mayor, que sorprendió a Holz, pero también le saco una sonrisa. Sabía quién era –Si sigues así solo vas a enfermarte—

—jmjmjm, ya estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de clima— dijo Holz, dejando su trabajo para voltear a ver al recién llegado.

En la puerta estaba parado su buen amigo Icewing, un pegaso de pelaje blanco y crin y cola de color azul celeste, y ojos rojos. Llevaba un abrigo bastante grueso y dos barriles no muy grandes atados a cada lado de su cuerpo, donde llevaba sus productos para vender que eran bolas de arroz, las cuales se representaban en su Cutie mark, y también era la razón por la que no podía volar. Era alguien bastante amable y algo sermoneador, pero un buen amigo que como ya era costumbre, siempre lo visitaba.

—Y podría decir lo mismo de ti amigo— comento el unicornio acercándose al pegaso —las mañanas siempre son frías aquí, y aun así…— ya frente a él y regalándole una sonrisa –siempre bienes temprano a mi casa—

—jmjmjm, citando a un buen amigo… ya estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de clima—

Ambos comenzaron a reírse y chocaron sus cascos a modo de saludo para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta.

—¿Y cómo has estado Ice?— pregunto Holz.

—He estado bien— respondió el otro —mi negocio va bien y al paso que voy tal vez pueda poner un puesto en el pueblo para vender mis bolas de arroz, en vez de venderlas de puerta en puerta—

—Pues te deseo suerte amigo, aunque a muchos nos gusta tu forma de vender actual. Ya sabes, directo en casa—

—Jmjm, no mentiré, también me agrada, pero siento que un negocio fijo me favorecerá aún más. Y bueno, supongo que no debo preguntar cómo has estado— mirando todas las figuras de madera que había —se nota que has estado trabajando bastante—

—bueno, cuando algo te gusta es fácil trabajar en ello y dedicarle todo tu tiempo. Solo espero a que a los demás les guste—

—¿Estas bromeando? A todos les gustara. Tu forma de hacer figuras de madera y darles tanto detalle es única—

Holz no pudo evitar apenarse un poco por esas palabras, mientras que Icewing observaba a detalle cada figura hecha por su amigo, y asombrado por el enorme trabajo y esfuerzo que colocaba en cada una de ellas. Y cuando vio la figura de Discord en la que su amigo trabajaba, se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Sorprendente— comento el pegaso que aún no salía de su asombro —realmente se parece al verdadero Discord. ¿Cuándo estará lista?—

—Tal vez en unos dos días, o tal vez incluso mañana temprano. Bueno, si sigo trabajando un rato más—

—Deberías descansar un poco amigo, se nota que te hace falta. Apuesto que aún no has desayunado—

—jmjmjm, no, aun no. Quería adelantar un poco de trabajo antes—

—Y ahora que hablo del desayuno ¿Dónde está tu linda esposa? Seguro está esperándote en casa, hasta que te decidas a ir a comer—

—No precisamente— dijo una dulce voz femenina.

Ambos voltearon a ver a quien les hablaba, aunque ya sabían quién era y no pudieron evitar sonreír. Había llegado a la bodega una hermosa poni terrestre, que aunque era adulta se veía como una jovencita. Tenía una crin y cola de color rojo intenso al igual que sus hermosos ojos, pelaje rosa y una Cutie mark de una rosa. La poni era Roze, la esposa de Holz y que llevaba en su espalda y cabeza tres platos con arroz mezclado con huevo, tomate y cebolla y una pieza de pan, además de tres tazas llenas de café caliente. Era sorprendente verla mantener los platos y las tazas sin que estas se le cayeran, aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

La poni entro y coloco todo en una pequeña mesa que su marido tenía en la bodega y también usaba para trabajar, y le hizo señas a ambos machos para que se acercaran a comer.

—Buenos días Roze— Dijo Icewing con una sonrisa dejando sus barriles de lado, y oliendo el plato de comida que ya empezaba a abrirle el apetito —muchas gracias, y que pena contigo que también me tengas que hacer desayuno—

—Descuida Ice— dijo Roze con una dulce sonrisa —siempre es un gusto servir a un buen amigo como tú— sentándose cerca a su marido —además debes estar cansado de tener que cargar esos barriles toda la mañana—

—En verdad muchas gracias Roze— oliendo una vez más la comida —esto en verdad luce delicioso—

—Tienes razón amigo— comento Holz mirando a la linda yegua que tenía a su lado —realmente no sé qué haría sin ti querida—

—Quizás trabajar hasta el cansancio— comento ella con una sonrisa sarcástica, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla —espero que lo disfrutes—

Dicho eso, todos empezaron a comer.

El desayuno era exquisito y los dos sementales no dejaban de mencionarlo una y otra vez, haciendo sonrojar a la chica pero también alegrándola al ver que su comida les agradaba tanto. Mientras comían también hablaban un poco de lo que cada uno de ellos había hecho en esos días, siempre agregando alguna broma o algún comentario fuera de lugar que hacía que todos se rieran, haciendo un ambiente de lo más ameno y agradable.

Entre tanto hablar y comer se les había pasado casi una hora volando, pero los tres seguían igual de animados que cuando empezaron.

Terminada la comida, Holz y Icewing se ofrecieron a llevar los platos y a lavarlos, y aunque Roze les había dicho varias veces que ella se encargaría, ellos insistieron en hacerlo.

Con todo arreglado, era el momento de que el pegaso los dejara.

—Muchas gracias por el desayuno Roze— dijo Icewing, dándole un amistoso beso la mejilla —y gracias una vez más por recibirme en tu casa Holz. Jmjmjm, ya debe cansarte que siempre venga—

—jmjmjm, para nada amigo, es un gusto verte— comento el unicornio —y supongo que nos veremos más tarde en el pueblo—

—Si Celestia quiere así será— cargándose otra vez sus barriles —tengo que visitar Crossing Mountain, pero estoy seguro de que llegare casi anocheciendo, y por supuesto, les tendré su pedido de siempre—

Ambos comenzaron a reírse por eso, ya que sabían de qué hablaba. Icewing siempre guardaba un pequeño paquete de bolas de arroz solo para la pareja.

Chocando los cascos con el unicornio, Icewing tomo sus barriles y comenzó a alejarse, mientras Roze y Holz lo despedían hasta ya no verlo.

—Debemos alistarnos cariño— comento Roze,

Así como su amigo Icewing vendía bolas de arroz, para ganarse la vida la pareja también vendían lo que más les gustaba hacer, no solo para ganar el dinero necesario, sino para compartir lo que tanto les apasionaba y los representaba con los demás.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa para prepararse y preparar todo lo que venderían.

Holz uso su magia para cargar en su carreta un buen número de sus figuras de madera, tanto pintadas como sin pintar, y dejo de lado la túnica que había usado en la mañana para cambiarla por un cómodo chaleco blanco, algo viejo pero que cuidaba con mucho esmero.

Por su parte, Roze no tenía muchas prendas que ponerse, así que solo se ató una pañoleta verde en el cuello y se recogió un poco la melena con una moña, regalo de una amiga hacía tiempo.

Ya lista, Roze preparo su propia carreta. Una más pequeña y que siempre mantenía cerca de la bodega, y cargo en ella muchas rosas en masetas que siempre preparaban un día antes y las mantenía dentro de casa. Y aparte de las masetas también tenía arreglos florales que iban desde ramos hasta rosas en forma de estrella o corazón, que ella misma hacia solo con sus cascos.

Además de ser una gran cocinera, Roze tenía muchos talentos más. Era inteligente, dulce, amable y muy atlética. Pero su mejor cualidad era la capacidad de cultivar las rosas que se encontraban en el jardín, aun en un clima tan inhóspito como el de esas montañas.

Su Cutie Mark representaba muy bien ese talento y en verdad le gustaba cultivarlas y cuidarlas, dedicándoles el mismo amor que su esposo ponía en sus figuras. Y al igual que él, también le gustaba vender sus rosas y compartir su talento con cualquiera que le gustara.

Luego de dejar la casa y la bodega bien cerradas, ambos se ataron sus respectivas carretas.

—Un nuevo día ha llegado— Comento la poni rosa —y sé que nos ira muy bien—

—Que Celestia nos acompañe— dijo Holz con una sonrisa, lo que hizo también sonreír a su esposa.

—Bien dicho amor—

Sin más que decir, la pareja comenzó su camino hacia el pueblo, siguiendo la ruta habitual cruzando el bosque.

Era un camino algo complicado, con bajadas y partes bastante irregulares, sin mencionar los árboles y las piedras en el camino. Aun así, ambos ya estaban acostumbrados y podían recorrerlo con sus carretas llenas sin el menor problema, siempre disfrutando el hermoso paisaje, hablando y bromeando entre ellos haciendo el camino aún más ameno para ambos.

Casi media hora después, ambos salieron del bosque, y un par de kilómetros más adelante llegaron al lugar en el cual venderían su mercancía, y donde esperaban encontrarse con su amigo Icewing mas tarde.

Ese era un pacífico pueblo conocido como Silver Hill. En su momento el principal distribuidor de la plata extraída de las montañas, siendo un pueblo rico y también conflictivo, pero que ahora era uno de los pueblos más grandes y más tranquilos de esa zona. Roze y Holz cruzaron los enormes muros grises plata que rodeaban el pueblo y comenzaron a avanzar por las calles adoquinadas con piedras, mientras veían a todos los ponis iniciar su día con muchos ánimos, algunos abriendo sus negocios, otros simplemente aprovechando la bonita mañana para salir y pasear. Pero lo que más le gustaba a la pareja era ver la amabilidad de los ponis y que todos se trataran bien y se ayudaran de ser necesario. Algunos saludaban a Roze y a Holz y estos regresaban los saludos con la misma amabilidad, ya que de todos modos no eran extraños para varios de los habitantes.

El pueblo que se caracterizaba por tener decorados y estructuras no modernas pero más trabajadas que otros lugares, todos adornados por un lindo color plata más algún otro color. Eso hacía de Silver Hill un lugar agradable donde la pareja se sentía a gusto, pero por dinero y comodidad preferían no vivir ahí.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de caminar, ambos llegaron por fin al centro del pueblo. Una zona bastante amplia, con algunas zonas sin piedras donde crecían árboles y pasto, contrastando un poco con la apariencia general del pueblo, donde además habían juegos para niños como un columpio y un sube y baja, un pequeño escenario aparentemente hecho de mármol para eventos especiales. En el centro había una fuente con la forma de las dos gobernantes de Equestria, la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna esculpidas con una postura como si formaran una hélice, con sus cuernos sosteniendo una orbe de la cual salía el agua. Una escultura que Holz tenía pensado hacer en madera en cuanto pudiera.

Era una zona sencilla y agradable, y en la cual muchos otros ponis, tanto locales como de pueblos vecinos colocaban sus puestos para vender sus productos. La pareja se paseaba y saludaba a los vendedores de forma amigable, y los vendedores los saludaban del mismo modo ya que tampoco eran desconocidos para ellos, y al mismo tiempo que veían su mercancía, como era comida, prendas, accesorios, utensilios de cocina y de más.

Después de un rato de saludar y observar, ambos colocaron su puesto en el lugar acostumbrado, al lado de un poste de luz desde el que podían ver claramente los otros puestos y la fuente. Colocaron las flores y las figuras en el suelo a cierta distancia y esperaron a que los clientes empezaran a llegar.

El día avanzaba lentamente y la cantidad de clientes no era mucha. Pasada una hora empezaron a llegar más clientes, pero de momento se concentraban más en comprar comida y nadie se había acercado a comprarles nada. Una hora más pasó y llegaron más clientes pero aun nadie les comprarles. Y sin embargo, ellos no parecían estar preocupados por eso.

Luego de dos horas y media, finalmente se acercó la primera cliente, una grifo de plumas negras que volaba frente a ellos.

—Buenos días— dijo ella, aterrizado cerca a su puesto —Disculpen ¿Cuánto cuesta un ramo de rosas?— pregunto señalando el ramo que le interesaba.

Roze, atendiéndola muy bien, le dijo el precio y le entrego el ramo de rosas, y además las flores pago un poco más por dos figuras de madera que la habían cautivado mucho. Una de un ratón y otra de un conejo.

—Apuesto que a mis hijas les encantaran. Muchas gracias— dijo la grifo mientras se alejaba y la pareja le agradecía por su compra.

Una vez la clienta se marchó, la pareja observo bastante contenta el dinero de su primera venta, aunque no sería la última.

El resto de la mañana fue bastante productivo para ambos.

Más compradores llegaban, maravillados por las rosas o por las figuras de madera, y las compraban. Poco a poco la cantidad de productos disminuía y sus ganancias empezaban a notarse, así como la alegría de aquellos que compraban esos objetos hechos con tanto esfuerzo y pasión. En un par de ocasiones, Holz había vendido una figura y Roze añadía como regalo una pequeña maseta con rosas, principalmente porque sentía que a los clientes les hacía falta… algo, porque se veían tristes.

La mañana avanzo con normalidad, con buenas ventas, sonrisas los que solo observaban y de los clientes, y la satisfacción de la pareja por poder traer algo de alegría con algo que amaban hacer.

Cerca del mediodía, ambos guardaron los productos que aún tenían y fueron a un restaurante cercano y conocido para relajarse y almorzar.

Fue un almuerzo muy tranquilo, y una vez terminaron se sintieron listos para volver y continuar con su trabajo.

—Nos fue bien esta mañana— comento Holz —y por un momento llegue a creer que no venderíamos nada.

—Te dije que hoy nos iría muy bien—

—Lo sé—

—Siempre nos ira bien, y solo porque al principio no parecía que venderíamos algo no significa que debíamos tener una actitud negativa—

—Eso lo sé pero… siempre me alegra tener alguien que no permita que me olvide de eso—

Ambos empezaron a sonrieron y después de un momento decidieron ir y continuar con su día, pero varios gritos llamaron su atención.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Pregunto Roze, un poco preocupada.

Se escuchaba un verdadero escándalo, por lo que algo importante debería estar sucediendo y no pudieron ignorarlo.

—Mejor vayamos a ver— agrego Holz, y ambos corrieron hacia el lugar de donde venía todo ese ruido, solo un par de calles de donde estaban.

Al llegar se encontraron con una enorme multitud de ponis que formaban un círculo. Ninguno de los dos entendía lo que sucedía y comenzaron a meterse entre la multitud para saberlo.

En medio de todos, había un poni de pelaje naranja, ya mayor debido a su barba y bigote de color blanco igual que su crin, así como las arrugas típicas de la vejez. Detrás de él una poni de pelaje naranja más claro y crin marrón. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Roze y a Holz fue ver frente a esos ponis dos criaturas muy similares a ponis, de color negro con colmillos que sobresalían de sus bocas, agujeros en sus patas, un cuerno torcido y pequeñas alas de insecto, así como dos grandes ojos de color verde azulado y membranas en sus cabezas. Las criaturas en cuestión eran Changelings, seres con la capacidad de cambiar de forma y alimentarse de los sentimientos de los ponis.

Entre los gritos que los ponis lanzaban a los Changelings, la pareja no podía entender que era lo que sucedía, hasta que todos se quedaron callados y permitieron que el anciano hablara.

—¡No dejare que lastimen a mi hija!— grito el anciano, con una mirada llena de odio —¡Ustedes se hacen pasar por ponis para absorber los sentimientos de mi hija para luego lastimarla!—

—¡Por favor papá cálmate— dijo la poni, poniéndose frente al anciano para intentar calmarlo —¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Ellos no me van a lastimar!—

—Silencio Margarita, no digas lo que ellos te hayan obligado a decir. Yo hare que se vayan para que no te hagan daño—

—Pero…—

La poni no pudo continuar porque su padre le hizo un gesto para que volviera a colocarse detrás de él, y que estaba enojado.

Por su parte, los dos Changelings miraban lo que sucedía y se veían algo tristes. Uno de ello dio un paso al frente y empezó a hablar.

—Por favor señor— dijo—lo que dice su hija es cierto y nosotros no la obligamos a decir esas cosas— hizo una pausa y bajo la mirada, tal vez algo avergonzado de estar en esa situación —Es verdad. Si queríamos alimentarnos de sentimientos, pero no íbamos a lastimarla. Nosotros nunca lastimamos a nadie cuando nos alimentamos y menos tenemos malas intenciones. Ella se dio cuenta y nos trajo—

—Por favor— dijo el otro Changeling, al parecer una hembra —Ella quería que fuéramos amigos y por eso vinimos. Para ser aceptados como somos. No somos los monstruos que dice Celestia y no los vamos a lastimar. Solo queremos ser aceptados sin ocultarnos tras un disfraz. Solo… necesitamos alimentarnos para sobrevivir. Jamás le haríamos daño a nadie. Por favor, entiéndanos—

La Changeling en verdad sonaba sincera y su rostro reflejaba una tristeza mayor a la de su compañero, al punto que en cualquier momento se le saldrían las lágrimas.

Y aun así…

—¡Silencio!— grito alguien entre la multitud y luego le lanzaron un tomate a la criatura.

Después de eso otros le siguieron y se dedicaron a lanzarles tomates y a decirles que debían irse y los encerrarían para que los mandaran al tártaro. Roze y Holz los escuchaban y podían entender el enojo de todos. Después de todo… hacia tres años una gran multitud de Changelings habían ido a Canterlot y se suponía que habían arruinado una boda y atacado a los ponis.

La pareja quiso intervenir, pero decidieron simplemente esperar a que todo se calmara y seguir observando.

Por un momento la multitud pareció calmarse y ambos pudieron notar a uno que otro poni con una expresión diferente al enojo. Quizás porque por un momento pensaron que estaban siendo muy duros con los Changelings o al notar más que la Changeling hembra iba a llorar por los tomatazos.

Pero lamentablemente eso no duro mucho, porque alguien lanzo otro tomate y empezó a gritarles "Monstruos", "escoria", "bichos repugnantes", y pronto otros empezaron a hacer lo mismo. Era como si un fuego que parecía extinguirse se encendiera otra vez.

Los Changelings no respondieron a nada de lo que decían ni trataron de defenderse. Solo se abrazaban entre ellos tratando de protegerse, y la hembra al final no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar junto a su compañero. Aun si muchos ponis siguieron con lo que hacían, otros se detuvieron pero no hacían nada para detener al resto. Era como si a nadie le importara o nadie quisiera meterse.

—¡Los Changelings son únicamente monstruos que nos lastiman con tal de saciar su hambre de poder!— siguió gritando el anciano.

Ahora se acercaba a ellos con un tomate que le habían dado, aunque su hija trataba inútilmente de detenerlo, repitiendo que no eran malos y que los dejara en paz.

—¡Ya una vez invadieron Canterlot para esclavizarnos y saciar su enfermiza hambre! ¿Alimentarse de amor? ¡En verdad son monstruos!— Continuo, ahora muy cerca de los Changelings, incomodándolos —¡Son unos monstruos… ustedes y su reina!—

—Se equivoca señor— dijo la Changeling, mirando al anciano con lágrimas en los ojos —Todos se equivocan. Nuestra madre no es un monstruo. Se equivocó, pero eso no significa que ella sea malvada. Solo lo hizo por nosotros y está muy arrepentida por esa invasión. ¿Por qué nadie quiere creerlo?—

Otra vez el ambiente pareció calmarse. Nadia gritaba y lanzaba nada, pero muchos miraban a las criaturas con enojo y hasta odio. Otros en cambio parecieron interesados en esas ultimas frases, y parecían otra vez reflexionar sobre como trataban a los dos Changelings.

Lamentablemente, con que solo uno trate generar conflicto, todos lo demás se volverán locos, y eso volvió a ocurrir cuando el anciano le lanzo un tomate que le habían dado a la hembra Changeling, muy cerca y bastante fuerte, haciendo que le doliera y llorara aún más.

—¡Lárguense a la cloaca de donde salieron, y si vuelven a venir los encerraremos donde su inmunda presencia no nos haga daño!—

Después de gritar tanto el poni anciano comenzó a toser, y su hija se acercó a él para tratar de ayudarlo.

Y mientras hacía eso, la Changeling se abrazó más a su compañero y seguía llorando, mientras que el otro Changeling trataba de calmarla, pero parecía que el lloraría en cualquier momento, aunque eso poco le importo a los ponis que les decían que se fueran, aunque ahora ya no les lanzaban nada ni los insultaban. Pero no les hacía falta para hacerlos sentir mal.

Los miraban con enojo y aquellos que no parecían contentos con la forma en que los trataban no les habían dicho y hecho nada. Pero tampoco habían intento calmar o detener al resto.

Al final, todo lo que los dos Changelings parecían sentir era odio, y algo de pena, y a la vez indiferencia de todos los ponis, y ya no lo soportaron más. Empezaron a volar para alejarse de ese lugar y de sus habitantes

Cuando estuvieron en el aire, miraron por última vez a la multitud que no dejaba de mirarlos. Unos parecían mirarlos con odio, pero también había otros que los miraban de una forma compasiva, dulce y también triste, por solo haber mirado y no haber hecho nada, algo que Roze y Holz también percibieron.

Entre esos que los miraban, estaba la poni hembra, hija del anciano que tanto les había gritado, y que tenía una expresión más triste y compasiva que la del resto, que parecía significar "Lo siento mucho, no quería que les pasara esto".

Sin decir nada más, sin amenazar como muchos pensaban que actuarían y con lágrimas aun en sus ojos, las criaturas negras se fueron del pueblo, elevándose lo más hasta ya no ser vistos, aunque a Roze le pareció escuchar que murmuraban algo, y tal vez fue la única que lo escucho.

—Jamás nos van a entender… siempre nos verán con odio—

—Hay muchos que llenan su corazón de odio hacia lo que no conocen, sobre todo si tienen una mala imagen de eso. Pero creo que ahí quienes pueden ver más allá de eso… yo aún tengo fe en que seremos aceptados. Además… nuestra madre siempre nos enseñó eso—

Luego de que se fueron, todos parecieron calmarse y no comentaban nada de lo ocurrido.

Lo que había pasado en verdad era triste, pero al final no fue tan grave. Existían rumores que muchísimos años antes de que las princesas Celestia y Luna ascendieran al trono de Equestria, cuando un Changeling era visto ni siquiera era juzgado o se analizaban sus acciones para saber si realmente merecía un castigo. En vez de eso era inmediatamente ejecutado y su muerte era celebrada como si del peor criminal se tratara, aunque eran solo rumores, mitos y que no había forma de confirmar al punto de que seguramente eran falsos, pero igual eran cosas que se comentaban, y no dejaban de ser tétricas.

Solo unos diez minutos después de que los Changelings se fueran, todo parecía estar una vez más normal, como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque Roze y Holz no dejaban de pensar en lo que acababa en ello.

Mientras se dirigían otra vez a su negocio y continuar con sus ventas, en voz baja ambos hablaban sobre eso.

—Somos unos cobardes— comento Roze, muy decaída —debimos haber intervenido y… haber ayudado a esos pobres chicos—

—Al menos poco a poco se calmaron— comento Holz —incluso llegaron a prestarle atención a lo que ellos decían—

—Pero eso no los detuvo… los trataron muy mal cuando… cuando ellos no habían hecho nada. Entiendo el enojo de muchos pero es demasiado y… no hicimos nada—

Roze se veía aún más decaída mientras caminaba, y no se dio cuenta de que su esposo se había detenido hasta unos pasos más adelante.

—Cariño— dijo ella, acercándose a Holz.

Él respiro profundamente antes de decirle algo.

—En verdad es triste que no hubiéramos hecho nada pero… lamentablemente no siempre podemos intervenir cuando algo pasa y alguien más nos necesita… pero entiendo cómo te sientes amor. Yo también me sentí así y sé que no es correcto. Si puedes hacer algo por alguien… debes al menos intentarlo—

—Es mismo pensé yo—

—Pero… más importante que eso…—

—¿Eh?-

—Es cierto que los Changelings hicieron algo malo en el pasado pero… si hubo una razón para ello y en verdad estaban arrepentidos, al menos debieron ser escuchados. Además esos dos en verdad no parecían tener malas intenciones pero… a veces es más fácil tratar con resentimiento a alguien que se ha equivocado o es diferente. Quizás el reino de Equestria se formó por la unión y la aceptación entre razas. Pero cosas como estas… son la prueba de que nosotros… a los ponis aun nos faltaba mucho por crecer y aceptar aquello que es diferente y en verdad perdonar a los que se han equivocado, o al menos darles una oportunidad. Pero bueno… este pueblo siempre ha sido una prueba de lo que digo—

Por un momento ambos se quedaron callados, y Roze no dejaba de mirar y pensar en lo que acababa de decir Holz. El unicornio tenia muchísimas cualidades y cosas buenas que ella admiraba, y una de estas era lo sabio que parecía ser con muchas de las cosas que decía, y con todo lo que había dicho lo demostraba, y lo que más le había llamado la atención era ese último comentario.

No era mentira que por costos no podían vivir en Silver Hill, pero había otra razón por la Holz jamás había tratado de vivir en el pueblo igual que sus padres. Ese pueblo parecía amable y en el que todos ayudaban, pero en el tiempo en que ese lugar era distribuidor de plata, sus habitantes eran desconfiados, tradicionalistas y poco amables con los extranjeros y al punto de ser agresivos con ellos. Aunque eso había sido hacia cientos de años y los habitantes parecían más abiertos, algo de esas tradiciones y desconfianza contra los que no eran del pueblo se podía sentir en ocasiones.

Ese día fue con los Changelings, pero también habían pasado cosas similares con grifos o ponis de pueblos lejanos, sobre todo cuando algo pasaba o estos actuaban de forma rara o muy diferente a lo que todos veían a diario. No todos eran así pero… aun había quienes se comportaban de ese modo.

Los dos seguían caminando hacia su puesto de trabajo para continuar con su jornada de trabajo, encontrándose en el camino varias de las propagandas que Canterlot distribuía por casi toda Equestria donde se hablaba de los Changelings, que eran una amenaza y que debían ser alejados o encerrados de ser vistos, que de distribuían desde lo de Canterlot y aun distribuían. Quizás eso también había influenciado a lo que habían visto hacia poco.

Ambos regresaron a su lugar, pero Roze no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado y parecía bastante decaída. Holz se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó a su esposa, tomando su rostro y regalándole una sonrisa.

—No estés triste amor— dijo el, acariciando su mejilla —A pesar de lo que dije… no todos son así. Aun con estas situaciones todavía hay aquellos que son capaces de aceptar a los demás, y perdonar a los que se han equivocado y en verdad quieren enmendar sus errores. Dije que… a veces es más fácil tratar con resentimiento a alguien que se ha equivocado o es diferente. Por suerte no todo el mundo piensa así, y son ellos los que en verdad representan lo que es Equestria… y lo que todos deberíamos ser. Comprensivos, abiertos, amables, y sobre todo… unidos—

Esas palabras junto a un beso hicieron sonreír a la chica otra vez y sentirse más animada. En verdad Holz sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor cuando ella estaba triste.

La pareja volvió a acomodar toda su mercancía y pusieron toda su energía y ánimo para seguir con su jornada de trabajo vender todo lo que pudieran.

El resto del día avanzo con calma, y la pareja ofrecía sus productos con amabilidad y sin hostigar al comprador. Varios arreglos florales y figuras se vendieron, y con cada uno aparte de la paga obtenían una dulce sonrisa de su cliente, y eso hacía del trabajo de ambos simplemente gratificante y que… realmente daba frutos.

Aunque había algunos que no compraban y solo se acercaban para observar los productos, a los dos vendedores no les molestaba y les daba gusto ver que algunos admiraran sus esfuerzos a pesar de no llevarse nada.

Fuera que algo se vendiera o solo se acercaran a ver, a Roze y Holz les daba gusto atender a los que venían, y más hacer algo de conversación con ella, fuera sobre las rosas y las figuras que vendían, o sobre cualquier tema, y eso hacía que todo su día fuera más especial.

Pero esa tarde en especial hubo unos ponis, específicamente dos yeguas terrestres que parecían ser grandes hablaron sobre algo en especial, luego de comprar dos figuras de un oso y un dragón.

—Muchas gracias— dijo una de ellas —Por cierto… ¿vieron lo que pasó hace poco? Unos Changelings vinieron aquí—

La pareja solo dijo que si lo habían visto.

—Son extraños ¿no?— comento la otra amiga —se alimentan de amor y cambian de forma, además… se ven algo tétricos—

Ambas habían pagado su compra con varias monedas y Roze les dio su cambio. Mientras ambas amigas guardaban lo que les habían regresado, conversaron un poco más.

—Tal vez pero… no me pareció muy correcto la forma en que los trataron. No estuve muy cerca cuando paso pero alcance a escuchar y en verdad parecían ser buenos y no tenían pensado hacer nada. A cambio, los trataban como si fueran de lo peor—

—Eso sí, pero muchos en este pueblo son así. ¿Recuerdas cuando a mí me salió ese horrible barro? Nadie se me quería acercar y se burlaban de mí—

—¿Recuerdas a nuestro amigo Dan? Él no es un poni atractivo para nada pero… es alguien muy tierno y noble, y eso es lo único que nos importaba. Pero cuando algunos lo vieron se asustaron, incluso le dijeron cosas feas—

—Sí, es triste que ese tipo de cosas pasen. Todos deberían ser tratados bien y ser aceptados, sin importar como sean o quienes sean—

—Tienes razón y más importante… todos merecemos una oportunidad. Es más… no interesa como se vean, si yo viera a esos Changelings les ofrecería ser mis amigos—

—Tú siempre eres así, piensas que todos necesitan tener amigos—

Ambas empezaron a reírse, pero luego miraron a Roze y Holz y se apenaron.

—Oh, discúlpenos— dijo una de ellas —nosotras conversando y los distraemos.

—Descuiden— comento Roze sonriendo —siempre es entretenido escuchar a nuestros clientes. Además… estoy muy de acuerdo con ustedes y es una buena forma de pensar la que tienen. Por cierto…— Roze toma dos rosas y le regala una a cada chica —un pequeño regalo por su compra—

Las dos ponis no dijeron nada y solo sonrieron y se alejaron. Mientras se alejaba, Roze no dejaba de sonreír, aunque dejo de hacerlo cuando volteo a ver a su esposo que parecía reírse.

—Solo quería obsequiarles algo. Las cosas que dijeron son una forma muy buena de pensar. Aceptar a otros sin importar como sean—

Holz aun parecía reírse, lo que molesto un poco a Roze hasta que él dijo algo bastante interesante.

—Comprensivos, abiertos, amables, y sobre todo… unidos. Aquellos representan eso… son los que en verdad representan lo que es Equestria… y lo que todos deberíamos ser. Lo que más necesitamos—

Roze no dijo nada y solo empezó a sonreír. Ambos observaron a las dos amigas alejarse y conversar muy animadas mientras se perdían y ya no las podían ver. Luego de eso la pareja siguió con su trabajo.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió normalmente hasta que finalmente empezó a anochecer, y con esto su jornada de trabajo había terminado, así como la de los comerciantes que comenzaron a cerrar sus negocios.

Roze y Holz empezaron a recoger todas sus cosas y los pocos productos que no se habían vendido, así como las ganancias. Cargaron todo en sus carretas y se prepararon.

—¿Lista para regresar?— pregunto Holz con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que si— dijo Roze también sonriendo.

Los se alejaron del centro del pueblo y empezaron su camino.

Antes de marcharse la pareja paso por varias tiendas y compraron con su ganancia del día algunas cosas que necesitaban, entre ellas un piedra no muy grande para afilar, comida, pinturas para Holz porque se le estaban acabando, y algunas masetas para Roze.

Después de las compras pusieron todo en las carretas y guardaron el dinero sobrante. Ahora si estaban listos para irse.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida del pueblo, se despedían de los demás vendedores y de los otros habitantes del pueblo que los conocían.

A medio camino se encontraron con su amigo Icewing, el cual estaba muy agotado, pero igual que ellos muy contento con su trabajo y con una gran ganancia.

—Nos alegra que te haya ido tan bien Ice— comento Roze.

—Gracias— dijo el pegaso —en verdad fue duro, pero al menos rindió frutos y estoy contento de hacer esto, así como ustedes—

—Y se te nota. En verdad se ve que disfrutas lo que haces— comento Holz.

—Como dijo un gran amigo… "cuando algo te gusta es fácil trabajar en ello y dedicarle todo tu tiempo"—

Ambos se empezaron a reír y se despidieron, no sin que antes, como ya era costumbre, el pegaso les entregara un paquete lleno de bolas de arroz especialmente preparadas para ellos y que siempre les guardaba. La pareja le pago y los amigos tomaron cada uno su camino.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la entrada, y ahí se encontraron con dos grandes amigos de ellos, un poni y una yegua, que no habían esperado ver ese día, pero se alegraron al encontrárselos

—¡Goldenmane, hola!— dijo Roze dirigiéndose a abrazar a su amiga, que correspondió al abrazo —¿Cómo has estado? Creí que habías dicho que se irían a visitar a tu suegra y a recoger a su hija, que la estaba visitando—

—Ella nos envió un mensaje— dijo ella —dijo que ella traerá a nuestra hija mañana para celebrar su cumpleaños en casa—

—¿Enserio?—

—Así es— dijo el poni—aunque a nuestra hija le gusta acompañar a su abuela, es de las que prefiere su propio hogar, así que pensamos celebrar su cumpleaños aquí—

—Es bastante normal Bluewill— comento Holz —cualquier chico prefiere estar en su casa, y más cuando se trata de su cumpleaños— acercándose al poni y chocando sus cascos para saludarlo.

Los ponis eran Goldenmane y Bluewill.

Goldenmane era una yegua terrestre de pelaje amarillo, una melena risada y abundante de un brillante color dorado y ojos de color verde como una esmeralda, y su Cutie Mark era de un libro abierto con una pluma al lado. La poni además llevaba puesto un chaleco de cuero café claro con varios bordados y una pañoleta roja en su cuello.

El otro poni era su esposo Bluewill, otro poni terrestre de pelaje azul y una melena corta y lisa de un color azul bastante oscuro, de ojos amarillos, y un chaleco negro con un pelaje artificial agregado en la zona del cuello, bastante grueso para protegerlo del frio, y tenía una cutie mark de una máquina de escribir.

Goldenmane era una profesora principalmente enfocada en enseñar historia y literatura, mientras que Bluewill era un gran apasionado de la poesía y la escritura y se ganaba la vida escribiendo libros que se vendían muy bien. Ambos vivían en Silver Hill desde hacía un año y medio, y gracias a sus trabajos vivían en una buena casa y tenían bastante dinero.

Pero a pesar de tener dinero y vivir muy bien, en sus primeros días en ese pueblo no habían tenido tanta suerte y les costaba conseguir lo necesario para vivir ahí. Por cierto, al poco tiempo habían conocido a Holz y a Roze, y a pesar de no tener mucho que ofrecerles, les ayudaron mucho permitiendo que se quedaran en su casa y a veces dándoles un poco del dinero que ellos ganaban con tanto esfuerzo. Esta amabilidad y generosidad de la pareja hizo que se convirtieran en grandes amigos, y aunque después de un tiempo pudieron salir adelante y tener todo lo que tenían ahora, nunca olvidaban lo que la humilde pareja había hecho y ellos demostraban también ser humildes y agradecidos, en vez de ser despectivos o arrogantes por tener dinero.

Muchas veces ambas parejas se habían ayudado la una a la otra siempre que lo necesitaban, y entre esas ayudas estaba que de vez en cuando Roze y Holz, cuando sus amigos no podían por algún motivo, cuidaban a Berrygold, la pequeña hija de Bluewill y Goldenmane, que se había hecho muy cercana a la pareja viéndola casi como su segundo hogar. En especial se había hecho cercana a Roze, siendo muy buenas amigas.

—Espero que tenga un feliz cumpleaños entonces— comento Holz.

—Y de hecho es por eso que los estábamos esperando amigos— Comento Bluewill.

—Queríamos hablar con ustedes, aprovechando que ya no nos vamos a ir— comento Goldenmane —Además…—

La yegua saco de su bolso dos largas cuerdas, Dándole una a su marido y quedándose con la otra. Cada uno ato una de las cuerdas a una de las carretas y luego las ataron a sus cuerpos, ayudando a la pareja a llevar su pesada carga. Goldenmane ayudaba a Roze y Bluewill ayudaba a Holz.

—Después de lo mucho que nos han ayudado, consideramos que era justo ayudarlos a ustedes. Sabemos que deben hacer un viaje largo a casa y queríamos acompañarlos esta vez—

—Además…— comento Bluewill —después de todo lo que han trabajado deben necesitar un par de cascos extras—

Tanto Holz como Roze les querían decir a sus amigos que no era necesario, pero no podían tampoco rechazar la buena voluntad de ellos. La pareja al final acepto la ayuda de ambos, y así los cuatro salieron de la ciudad.

Ya era de noche, pero el cielo era iluminado por la hermosa luna llena que traía la princesa de la noche.

Era un camino largo, pero también fue muy ameno, con los cuatro amigos conversando y riendo por cualquier cosa. Durante buena parte del camino, Bluewill y Goldenmane les dijeron acerca de lo que querían hablar con ellos y porque los esperaban.

—No es un secreto para nadie Roze que nuestra hija ama tus rosas— comento Goldenmane con una sonrisa —De hecho el otro día intento sembrar una semilla en una maceta, y decía que ella cuidaría tanto de esa flor para que creciera fuerte y hermosa, igual que las tuyas—

—¿Enserio dijo eso?— pregunto Roze, algo sonrojada.

—Así es— acercándose más a su amiga —así que… bueno, pensaba que tal vez podrías hacer una decoración con tus lindas flores— sonriendo todavía más —eso sería un maravilloso regalo. ¿Puedes hacerlo?—

—¿Los gatos caen de pie?— ambas comenzaron a reírse por ese comentario —por supuesto que lo hare, nada me agradaría más que ayudarte, y más si es para la pequeña Berrygold—

—A ella le encantaría, pero no solo que tus flores decoren su fiesta. Realmente sé que a ella le gustaría verte ahí, igual que a mí. Las dos te estimamos mucho—

Roze no pudo decir nada, pero su sonrisa lo decía todo. Hacía tiempo que tenía una linda amistad con Goldenmane, así como con su esposo Bluewill y su hija Berrygold, y le hacía feliz poder compartir con ellos, en especial con la pequeña. Le agradaba bastante y la niña también le agradaba mucho Roze, viéndola casi como una hermana mayor, admirándola mucho igual que a sus rosas y lo mucho que las cuidaba.

Mientras las yeguas hablaban, más adelante sus esposos las observaban y conversaban entre ellos.

—Se les ve muy animadas— dijo Bluewill, mirando a su compañero —¿de qué crees que hablen?—

—Supongo que de lo mismo que nosotros— comento Holz.

—Entonces te puedo preguntar ¿podrás ir?—

—Por supuesto que sí, y me encargare de preparar algo especial. Supongo que eso es lo que nos querían pedir ¿No?—

—Bueno… sí y no. Si queríamos que hicieran algo especial para nuestra hija, pero si no podían no pasaría nada. Lo que más nos interesa es que pudieran ir. Después de todo…— mirando hacia otro lado —ustedes son nuestros amigos y nos han ayudado más de lo que nadie lo ha hecho antes. Realmente los estimamos mucho—

Holz no dijo nada y solo sonrió igual que su amigo. Después de todo tanto él como Roze estaban muy agradecidos con ellos por las veces que los habían ayudado, y también los estimaban mucho.

—¿Y qué es exactamente la sorpresa que preparas?— Pregunto Bluewill.

—Eso será una sorpresa que ya estaba preparando desde hacía unos días. Aún no está lista pero seguro la tendré mañana—

—¿No puedes lo que es?—

—Es mejor que sea una sorpresa… o bueno, lo será a menos que Icewing haya dicho algo—

—Jajaja, no, él no me ha dicho nada. De hecho no he podido hablar con él en todo el dia de hoy, y es que esperaba verlo para invitarlo también—

—Seguro mañana podrás encontrártelo. Y si no te ha dicho nada… entonces será una sorpresa—

Pronto las dos amigas alcanzaron a sus esposos y los cuatro siguieron su camino, aun hablando de lo que la pareja esperaba hacer para la fiesta de su hija, esperando también que Roze y Holz pudieran ir y compartir esa ocasión tan especial con ellos.

Hablando sobre todo, el tiempo se les había pasado volando, así como el camino. Ya habían llegado al claro del bosque y estaban a punto de llegar a casa.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí— comento Holz —Realmente, muchísimas gracias por ayudarnos y acompañarnos.

—No tienes que agradecer socio— dijo Bluewill.

—Tienes razón querido— comento Goldenmane, ayudando a quitarse las sogas y a colocar la carreta en su lugar —ustedes son nuestros amigos y ayudarlos es algo que nos gusta. Además también fue un gusto hablar con ustedes y ver que puedan asistir a la fiesta de Berrygold—

—Claro que iremos. Me asegurare de que ambos asistamos— mirando a su esposo —¿no es así?—

—jmjmjm, no nos lo perderíamos por nada. Y claro, prepararamos nuestras sorpresas especiales para ella—

—Trabajare mañana temprano en los arreglos y…— Roze no pudo terminar su frase porque de pronto empezó a sentir mareo y la visión se le hacía borrosa.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunto Goldenmane.

—Si… estoy bien— respondió la poni rosa, pero con dificultad para articular sus palabras –solo necesito…—

Fue cuando su visión se hizo todavía más borrosa hasta ver todo negro, y sus patas se sintieron muy débiles, sin poder mantenerse pie. De no ser los reflejos de su esposo que pudo sujetarla a tiempo, muy seguramente ella se hubiera golpeado y lastimado contra el suelo.

—¿Estás bien querida?— le pregunto Holz bastante preocupado, sujetándola con fuerza para que no se callera.

—Estoy bien mi amor— respondió ella con una sonrisa cansada y los ojos entre abiertos —solo estoy algo cansada y… mareada—

Bluewill se acercó a la yegua y puso un caso en su frente, notándola muy caliente.

—Tiene fiebre— dijo, y miro su pelaje, que hasta hace un rato estaba normal pero ahora se le erizaba— no estoy seguro pero… creo que te vas a resfriar— comento preocupado.

—Oh no— Dijo Goldenmane, también muy preocupada —debemos llevarla a dentro para que beba alguna medicina para que se sienta mejor—

—De hecho creo que deberíamos llevarla con un médico para asegurarnos de que este bien— propuso Bluewill —si te sentiste de pronto tan mareada y tan débil significa que tu resfriado podría ser más grave de lo que parece y no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora. Es mejor que volvamos al pueblo—

Goldenmane de inmediato estuvo de acuerdo con la propuesta de su esposo, y aunque ya estuvieran lejos y fuera de noche, ella estaba dispuesta a llevar a su amiga para revisarla.

La pareja estaba bastante preocupada, pero Holz trato de tranquilizarlos.

—Descuiden amigos, no tienen por qué preocuparse— dijo el unicornio, igual de nervioso que sus amigos, pero tratando de calmarse y usando su magia para colocar a su esposa sobre su espalda —ella solo debe descansar—

—No lo sé Holz— comento Bluewill —me parece que ella necesita más que solo descanso —Miro a Roze que aún no abría los ojos y de un momento a otro empezó a estornudar —Temo que ella en serio se esté poniendo muy mal. Insisto en que debería verla un doctor—

—También estoy preocupado, pero afortunadamente tengo varias hierbas medicinales y un libro. Le preparare algo para se sienta mucho mejor— dijo, sin dejar de mirar a su esposa sobre su espalda y viéndose más preocupado que antes —Si ella no se siente mejor para mañana yo mismo la llevare al pueblo—

Ambos ponis no estaban seguros e insistieron que debían llevar a Roze con algún médico para que la revisara, pero Holz los tranquilizaba diciéndoles que ella se pondría mejor y la llevaría al pueblo de ser necesario. La pareja confiaba en Holz pero aun con lo que decía lo notaban muy preocupado, e insistieron en llevarla de una vez.

En ese momento, Roze volvió a abrir los ojos y aunque no se veía del todo bien, aun así les regalo a sus amigos una dulce sonrisa.

—Descuiden amigos— dijo ella —creo que hoy hice demasiado y… no me cuide bien en estos últimos días. Supongo que es solo culpa mía pero… si me recuesto y duerma un poco, y con la medicina de Holz mañana estaré mejor. Lamento preocuparlos tanto—

—Está bien linda— dijo Goldenmane, aun preocupada y acariciando la cabeza de Roze —espero que te pongas mucho mejor, y si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírnosla—

—Descansa bien Roze— dijo Bluewill regalándole una sonrisa, pero aun con preocupación—Y cuídate mucho. Si te llegas a sentir muy mal ve a un médico por favor.

—Lo hare— dijo Roze, sin dejar de sonreír un solo instante —y mañana trabajare en los arreglos para la fiesta de Berrygold. No se preocupen, me cuidare para trabajar en ello y… poder— mirando a su esposo, quien también le sonreía —ambos iremos—

Goldenmane y Bluewill todavía se sentían inseguros, pero veían a la pareja tan confiada que no tuvieron más opción que hacerles caso.

—Los veremos entonces. La fiesta será en la tarde, cuando Berrygold llegue— dijo Goldenmane —cuídate mucho amiga, y espero que te mejores.

La pareja se empezó a alejar mientras se despedían de sus amigos y esperaban que Roze se recuperara y lo que parecía tener no fuera tan grave como habían llegado a pensar.

Mientras sus amigos se alejaban hacia el bosque para ir al pueblo y a su hogar, Holz empezó a caminar a su casa con Roze aun en su espalda, que no había parado de estornudar en un buen rato y parecía tener cada vez más fiebre.

Una vez entraron a su hogar, Holz uso su magia para llevar a Roze y acomodarla en la cama para que pudiera descansar. Así como el exterior, el interior de la casa de ambos también era muy humilde. No había habitaciones y todo estaba en un mismo sitio. Cerca de la puerta estaba la cocina y algunos anaqueles, y al otro extremo estaba la cama donde ambos dormían, dos mesas de noche y un armario que ambos compartían, y cerca de la cama estaba chimenea, para estar calientes ya que en ese bosque las noches eran muy frías.

Ya con su esposa en cama, el unicornio uso su magia para encender unas cuantas velas iluminando levemente su hogar y cerrar las ventanas. Ahora ambos estaban totalmente solos y nadie podía verlos.

—Ya puedes quitarte el disfraz— dijo Holz, y Roze no tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería con eso.

Con algo de dificultad Roze se bajó de la cama, sujetándose de esta para no caerse ya que aún se sentía algo débil.

En ese momento, una llama de color verde se encendió y comenzó a extenderse hasta formar un anillo de fuego que tenía a Roze totalmente rodeada. A pesar de ver a su esposa dentro de un círculo de fuego, Holz no parecía estar nervioso o preocupado, y Roze tampoco se veía asustada.

Las llamas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más grandes e intensas, aunque estas no hacían ningún daño a los objetos a su alrededor como la cama o el suelo. Poco a poco las llamas descendieron hasta apagarse por completo, sin haber dejado alguna marca de que hubieran aparecido. Una vez el fuego desapareció, Roze parecía estar bien pero… ahora se veía como era realmente, y la razón por la que Holz le había dicho eso. La poni rosa de melena roja había desaparecido y en su lugar… había una Changeling. Tal y como los dos que habían visto ese día.

Ambos, Holz y la Changeling se miraron fijamente mientras empezaban a caminar el uno hacia el otro, pero la Changeling apenas pudo dar un paso cuando se sintió muy débil y no podría mantenerse en pie. La pobre se hubiera caído, pero una vez más los reflejos de Holz hicieron que la sujetaran justo a tiempo, antes de que pudiera golpearse.

La Changeling miro al unicornio, y este le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

—Una vez más estuvo cerca— dijo él —que bueno que me pude mover rápido antes de que algo sucediera—

La Changeling le regalo una sonrisa también, y usando su magia, Holz la puso con cuidado una vez más en la cama. Se acercó a ella para ver si estaba bien y puso su casco en su frente para revisarla.

—Bluewill tenía razón, en verdad esas ardiendo. Pero descuida preciosa, se vas a poner bien, de eso estoy seguro —Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la Changeling con ternura —Tú descansa quería, te traeré un poco de té con hierbas medicinales, y ya verás cómo pronto te curaras de ese resfriado—

Holz miro a su esposa de la misma forma dulce y tierna en que siempre lo hacía y le dio beso en los labios, antes de ir a la cocina.

Saco de los anaqueles una olla que lleno con agua que siempre tenía en un barril en la cocina, y la puso a hervir junto con las hierbas medicinales, y mientras lo hacía, busco el libro que les había mencionado antes a sus amigos para asegurarse que lo estaba haciendo todo bien.

El unicornio dejo hirviendo el agua para salir de casa y acomodar las carretas y luego guardar las figuras que no se habían vendido en su bodega, y traer a la casa los arreglos de rosas que habían quedado, así como el dinero ganado y las cosas que habían comprado.

Cuando regreso, termino de preparar el té, lo enfrió un poco solo para que no tuviera tan caliente y finalmente lo sirvió en dos sencillos vasos acompañados por un plato, con dos rebanadas de pan con mantequilla y unas galletas. Era una comida sencilla, pero para ambos era suficiente, y el esfuerzo y cariño puesto en ella por Holz era también suficiente.

Mientras el unicornio hacia todo esto, desde la cama Roze no dejaba de observarlo con una sonrisa, y aunque aún se sentía cansada, caliente y estornudaba ocasionalmente, no dejaba de sonreír.

—Oh, mi querido Holz— pensó ella, soltando un suspiro —has trabajado tanto en la mañana y has dado todo de ti para vender el día de hoy. Debes estar muy cansado, pero aun así tienes fuerza para seguir trabajando, guardar todas nuestras cosas, y sobre todo… traerme hasta la cama y cuidarme. En verdad… eres maravilloso. Debo ser la más afortunada del mundo por tener a mi lado alguien tan maravilloso como tú—

La Changeling seguía observando al semental y sentía una gran cantidad de sentimientos que brotaban de él. Alegría, amabilidad, ternura y más importante… amor por ella y un gran deseo por cuidarla para que se sintiera mucho mejor. Ella sentía todos esos sentimientos y los absorbía a través de su cuerpo, llenándose cada vez más de energía y sintiéndose mucho mejor, pero aun sentía que tenía fiebre y no dejaba de estornudar.

—Salud— dijo su esposo, acercándose a ella con un pañuelo, y usando su magia para traer los platos y los vasos para que pudieran comer.

—Gracias querido— dijo Roze tomando el pañuelo y limpiándose —lamento ser tan molesta. Hoy has trabajado demasiado y deberías descansar tú también—

—No digas eso Roze. Eres mi esposa y para mí nunca sería una molestia atenderte y cuidarte—

—Gracias—

—Ahora bebe un poco— dijo acercándole el vaso con té —estoy seguro que te hará sentir mucho mejor—

Roze tomo el vaso y lo soplo un poco antes de dar el primer sorbo. Le gusto como sabía y en cuestión de minutos ya se había terminado el té y sentía como este empezaba a hacer efecto en ella. Parecía no tener ya ganas de estornudar ya no se encontraba mareada.

Holz acerco uno de sus cascos a su frente y ya no se sentía tan caliente como antes.

—Parece que te estas poniendo muchísimo mejor— dijo él —Pero no significa que debamos descuidarnos. Debes descansar— decía, mientras acaricia el rostro de su esposa y ella le devolvía las mismas caricias.

—En verdad gracias Holz—

—De nada linda. Pero… ¿Cómo te pusiste así? Hoy estabas muy bien, igual que ayer—

—Como dije, fue mi culpa por no cuidarme bien. ¿Recuerdas que hace dos días no nevó, pero si llovió muy fuerte?—

—Si lo recuerdo. Parecía que había llovido desde la media noche y creo que hasta la madrugada paro—

—Eso fue lo que paso— dijo ella, y ahora bajaba un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose como una tonta —me di cuenta y salí para cubrir mis flores con algo para que el agua no las dañara y pues… me moje toda. Me seque cuando entre otra vez pero supongo que eso no basto para no enfermarme, y es que no lleve nada para cubrirme. Lo siento… fue tonto de mi parte, y como después me dedica a solo cuidar y arreglar mis flores pues… supongo que enfermarme era inevitable—

—Está bien Roze, no tienes por qué disculparte. Tu cuidas de tus flores porque te importan, igual que a mí me importan mis figuras de madera—

—Bueno… si pero…—

—Lo importante ahora es que descanses para que puedas recuperarte, y también debes comer—

—Si… tienes razón—

—Entonces empecemos a comer—

Así, ambos empezaron a comer y Holz trajo más té para su esposa, para ayudarla a sentir mucho mejor, y mientras comían hablaban de cualquier cosa o bromeaban solo para mantenerse entretenidos.

Mientras comían y conversaban, Roze no dejaba de sonreír por estar junto a Holz, y es que aunque ese té si la hubiera ayudado a sentirse mucho mejor, sabía que no era solo por eso que se sentía mejor.

Ambos terminaron de comer y Holz llevo los platos a la cocina para luego poner más leña a la chimenea regresar a la cama y meterse debajo de las cobijas con Roze para calentarse.

Mientras estaban arropados Holz abrazaba a su esposa y la acercaba más a su cuerpo, y de vez en cuando le daba un beso en la mejilla y en el cuello, mientras que solo disfrutaba de las caricias de su marido, sonriendo y soltando un leve gemido mientras también abrazaba a Holz.

En un momento ambos se detuvieron, pero no dejaban de abrazarse y de mirarse directamente a los ojos mientras sonreían.

—Parece que ya te sientes mucho mejor querida— dijo el unicornio, acercando una vez más su casco a su frente para revisarla —ya te bajo la fiebre. En verdad ese té ayudo a que te recuperaras rápido—

—Así parece— dijo ella, y empezó a acariciar el rostro de Holz —pero ambos sabemos que no solo ese té me ayudo—

—Tienes razón. Después de todo… el amor te da fuerza ¿no?—

—Así es. El amor era el alimento de nosotros los Changelings, y nos alimenta más que cualquier otra comida. Pero… era mucho más que eso—

Ella dejo de acariciar la mejilla de Holz para acariciar su abdomen y su espalda, y lo miraba de una forma tierna y dulce, típica de una chica enamorada y Holz solo se sonrojo y empezó a sonreír. Le encantaba ver a Roze así.

—Para nosotros…— continuo ella —es el sentimiento que más apreciamos y más valoramos… es algo que nosotros sentimos—

—Lo sé— dijo Holz, y ahora él era quien acariciaba a Roze —Lo he visto en tu amor por tus flores, hacia nuestros amigos, hacia Berrygold, y sobre todo… hacia mí—

Roze se sonrojo bastante por ese comentario, pero él aún no acababa.

—Sé que hay muchas cosas se dicen sobre los Changelings, pero aun antes de conocerte no creía en muchas de ellas. Y desde que te conocí… no solo comprobé que muchas eran mentira sino… que hay mucho que los ponis no comprenden. Ustedes no solo se alimentan de sentimientos, también los tienen y pueden sentir amor como cualquier otra criatura—

—Es cierto pero… como dijeron esas chicas… somos algo raros. Podemos sentir y podemos amar pero… no somos como los ponis. A veces sentimos que nuestros sentimientos no son suficientes y… sentimos un vacío que nosotros mismos no podemos llenar, y eso significa tener hambre y falta de energía. Es por eso que tenemos que alimentarnos del amor que sentimos a nuestro alrededor para sentirnos llenos y… expresar nuestras propias emociones—

—Lo sé. Tú me lo has dicho y lo entiendo. Fácilmente podrías estar junto a Goldenmane y Bluewill y sentirte alimentada ¿no?—

—Es cierto pero…— antes de seguir se acercó otra vez a su esposo para besarlo en el cuello —Hay algo que nos alimenta más que el amor que percibimos a nuestro alrededor, entre quien sea. Y eso… es el amor que recibimos de alguien y más si es hacia nosotros. No hacia un disfrazas sino… a lo que somos en realidad. Y es más hermoso cuando… nosotros podemos mostrar ese amor a alguien que nos ha aceptado—

En ese momento Roze sonreía pero también le bajaba una lágrima, pero no lo podía evitar.

Ahora recordaba el día en que ella había terminado por esos bosques, a pesar de no recordar cómo había llegado en primer lugar.

Había sido vista por algunos habitantes de Silver Hill que paseaban por ese bosque y se había presentado como lo que era, una Changeling, pero demostrando que no era malvada ni nada de lo que todos decían de su raza. Pero lamentablemente no fueron capaces de escucharla. Se alejaron de ella y no volvieron a dirigirle la palabra, más que para demostrar su odio por los Changelings por la horrible publicidad que había en su contra y… la propia actitud de muchos de los habitantes de ese pueblo. Quizás la hubieran tratado peor si no fuera porque pudo hacer sobre ella un hechizo para que la olvidaran, algo que sabía hacer aunque… no le gustaba hacerlo.

Lamentablemente haber salido de eso no había hecho que las cosas fueran mejores. Roze tuvo miedo de que algo le pasara y se quedó en el bosque alejada del pueblo y evitando a cualquier poni, aunque eso significara sentirse hambrienta y sola. Pero fuera el destino o una simple coincidencia, un día se encontró con un poni que varias veces pasaba por ese bosque, y la había encontrado en un momento en el que se sentía muy débil, sin poder caminar o defenderse.

Aquel poni pudo haberla abandonado y sin embargo, aunque le temía un poco quizás porque nunca había visto un Changeling antes, la llevo a su casa para que se recuperara, y en el tiempo que estuvo con él jamás la había odiado o tratado con desprecio. Poco a poco empezó a conocerla y a considerarla una amiga, al punto de darle un hogar donde ella pudiera hacer lo que le gustaba, que era cultivar rosas, y más importante vivir tranquila, y Roze también lo veía como un amigo y agradecía todo su apoyo y buenos sentimientos que la hacían sentirse fuerte, y ella trataba de regresarle todo lo bueno que hacía por ella.

Aquel poni, que no era otro que Holz, y la Changeling se habían hecho cada vez más cercanos y unidos, habían formado un negocio juntos para vender lo que sabían hacer y se apoyaban y… el amor fue inevitable. A pesar de ser de razas diferentes, Holz se había enamorado de Roze, y ella también se había enamorado del talentoso unicornio, y sin importarles nada ambos se casaron dos veces. La primera, en una boda con los amigos que habían hecho en el pueblo y con Roze usando un disfraz creado por ella para vivir en ese pueblo… la apariencia que había usado ese día y por la que todos la conocían. Pero más importante, la segunda vez fue en su hogar, con solo ellos dos y con Roze sin usar un disfraz… como una Changeling. Desde ese día ya habían pasado dos años y la pareja era más feliz que nunca.

—Querida… ¿Estas bien?— pregunto Holz, limpiando la lágrima de su esposa y algo preocupado por ella.

Roze no dijo nada y es que no podía evitar ponerse así al recordar cómo se habían conocido y lo felices que habían sido desde que se casaron hasta ese día.

Ella se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el armario y saco algo que mantenían muy bien escondido, para luego regresar a la cama y mostrárselo a Holz.

—Eso era lo que querías buscar ¿Verdad?— dijo el unicornio viendo lo que había traído la Changeling.

Se trataba de la foto del día de su boda… la foto que ambos se habían tomado cuando hicieron su propia ceremonia ellos dos, usando una cámara presta. En ella aparecía Holz y Roze en su forma verdadera, sonriendo y muy felices.

—Ese fue… uno de los días más felices de toda mi vida— dijo Roze.

—También fue el mío…— comento Holz —haberte conocido… y haberme casado con la chica de la que me enamore—

—Eres muy lindo Holz… no podría pedir a alguien mejor que tú—

Ambos dejaron la foto de lado y solo se dedicaron a verse directamente a los ojos, para luego terminar acercándose poco a poco para sellar ese momento con un corto, pero muy dulce y maravilloso beso.

Poco a poco separaron sus labios, pero no dejaban de mirarse y sonreír de una forma muy tierna que mostraba lo enamorados que estaban.

Holz toco por última vez la frente de Roze con su casco y ahora definitivamente ya no tenía fiebre.

—Ahora no queda dudas… no tienes fiebre y ya estas muchísimo mejor—

—Todo gracias a tu té y… tu amor—

—Bueno… ya que lo dices así— con un movimiento rápido Holz puso a Roze boca arriba y él se puso sobre ella, ahora mirándola de una forma más provocativa —puedo ayudarte a sentir mucho mejor y… demostrarte todo mi amor—

Roze se sorprendió un poco, pero luego ella lo miro de la misma manera y empezó a acariciar su abdomen.

—Entonces yo te demostrare todo mi amor también… han pasado días desde… la última vez—

—Lo se… y yo también lo extrañaba—

—Holz… te amo

—Y yo a ti Roze… en verdad te amo—

Luego de eso no dijeron más. Ambos se besaron en los labios de forma apasionada y se dejaron llevar por sus deseos y sus sentimientos, y acabaron haciendo el amor… algo que hacían muy seguido y en verdad lo disfrutaban y podían expresar de una forma más especial sus sentimientos.

Luego de varias horas, ambos terminaron cansados, pero se sentían más que satisfechos y estaban unidos en ese cálido abrazo

—Eres maravilloso Holz—dijo Roze, muy sonrojada y sonriente —me encanta hacer esto contigo—

—Jamás lo haría con nadie que no seas tú mi amor— dijo Holz —y tú también eres asombrosa—

—Gracias—

Ambos se dieron un último beso y luego empezaron a bostezar. Ya estaban listos para dormir.

—Descansemos de una vez— dijo Roze.

—Tienes razón— comento Holz —Además… tenemos mucho que hacer mañana. Linda… ¿crees que podrás? Ahora te sientes mejor pero… tal vez necesitas descansar más. Podrías amanecer mañana otra vez débil y estornudando—

—Descuida. Si me siento débil descansare, pero realmente quiero esforzarme para hacer un buen regalo para Berrygold. Además… si me siento mal, tengo a mmi maravillo y guapo semental para que me cuide—

—Jmjm, y siempre lo tendrás—

—Te amo Holz. En verdad… te amo con todo mi ser—

—Yo también te amo Roze… más que a nada en este mundo—

Ambos empezaron a quedarse profundamente dormidos, pero sin dejar de abrazarse y sobre todo sin dejar de sonreír.

Mientras dormía, la Changeling no dejaba de pensar en lo feliz que ella era con su esposo. No le interesaba que no tuvieran muchos lujos o muchas cosas, era feliz con lo que tenía y con su maravillo esposo.

También mientras dormía, en su mente aparecía a alguien que amaba tanto como a Holz, tal vez más, y esa era su querida madre y reina, la reina Chrysalis. La imaginaba junto a ella y regalándola una hermosa tan típica de ella, y tal vez fuera eso lo que hizo que Roze dijera algo en voz baja, a pesar de estar durmiendo.

—Si estuvieras aquí… ¿estarías orgullosa de mi?... mamá… te extraño mucho. Desearía… desearía verte otra vez—

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hola a todos, finalmente aquí traigo el primer capítulo del fic de Corazón Agujerado, con bastantes cambios y añadidos respecto a la versión original.**

 **Lo sé, sé que me quedo demasiado largo pero al menos siento que pude agregar todo lo que consideraba que debía agregar y cambiar muchas partes que enserio lo necesitaban.**

 **Espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones.**

 **Una vez más, le mando un agradecimiento especial a Cairon-g700 por haberme ayudado a escribir esta historia al principio, y a** **Aequus52** **por haberme ayudado con muchas ideas y correcciones.**

 **Gracias a ambos, ustedes también tienen crédito en este fic.**

 **También agradezco a AngelMariaNF, que leyó el fic desde el principio y espero verla en esta versión también.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Un día especial (Parte 1)

**Capítulo 2: Un día especial, una decisión (Parte 1)**

—¿Te gustaría beber un poco de té hija?— pregunto la reina de los Changelings mientras servía un poco en dos tazas, acompañado por unas cuantas galletas.

Roze solo sonreía y asentía mientras ella le servía.

Todo parecía un sueño pero aun así le alegraba estar en ese lugar. Estaban en una habitación en el palacio de la reina, recostadas sobre unos cómodos cojines, pero más importante para ella, estaba con la reina Chrysalis… su amada madre.

Las dos hablaban tranquilamente de temas triviales mientras bebían un buen té, y ni siquiera estaba segura de qué estaban hablando, aunque no le importaba. Solo volver a ver a su madre y poder compartir con ella ese momento era suficiente.

En verdad parecía un hermoso sueño que se sentía real. Era un momento muy tranquilo y agradable, y Roze deseaba que nunca terminara y seguir junto a su madre, a la que no veía desde hacía tiempo y que le sonreía de una manera dulce y amorosa. Era todo perfecto o… eso parecía.

De la sombra de su madre, algo empezó a moverse y a crecer, confundiendo a las dos y asustándolas mas cuando la cosa que salía empezaba a adquirir una horripilante forma maligna y tétrica.

Parecía una criatura negra y enorme, de la que no se podían distinguir detalles pero parecía tener dientes filosos, dos cuernos largos que se elevaban más allá del techo de la habitación, y dos ojos rojos como la misma sangre que las miraba a ambas, y brillaban con mucha intensidad. Además de esto, de la criatura surgían dos largos brazos rematados en cinco afiladas garras.

Las dos Changelings estaban petrificadas ante la presencia del monstruo. No podían moverse ni hacer nada, ni siquiera cuando la criatura empezó a levantar una de sus garras para atacar.

Parecía el fin de los dos y no había nada que pudieran hacer… pero a aun con miedo, Roze pudo sacar las fuerzas para moverse y ponerse frente a su madre, en una posición de ataque.

—Seas lo que seas… no dejare que la lastimes— dijo ella en un tono desafiante.

Sin perder tiempo la Changeling empezó a volar hacia la criatura, pero esta la golpeo sin mucho fuerza, mandándola al suelo.

Roze trato de levantarse de nuevo, pero estaba algo conmocionada. Finalmente pudo recuperarse, pero la criatura volvió a levantar su brazo para hacerla pedazos.

pero…

—¡Hija! ¡Cuidado!— grito Chrysalis, logrando moverse y poniéndose frente a su hija.

Antes de que Roze hiciera nada, la reina uso su magia y la alejo de ese lugar, mientras era ahora la gran Changeling la que superaba el terror y se mostraba desafiante.

—¡No sé quién seas pero escúchame bien, no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a mi hija… a ninguno de mis hijos! ¡Me he equivocado en el pasado, pero una cosa es segura y es verdad… amo a mis hijos y los voy a proteger… hasta el final!

Roze volteo a ver a su madre cuando la escucho. Esas frases eran algo que solo ella diría y que todos sabían que era verdad.

Pero a pesar de lo desafiante que se veía reina, la criatura no pareció inmutarse y se dispuso a atacar.

Roze no se quedó quieta, y desde el lugar donde su madre la había dejado voló con todas sus fuerzas, solo deseando estar con ella para ayudarla y protegerla.

La Changeling uso todas sus fuerzas para seguir volando, aunque pareciera que por más que volara jamás se acerba, pero aun si seguía.

—Mamá… voy a protegerte…— pensaba mientras se sentía cada vez más cansada, pero seguía moviendo sus alas y volando hacia su reina.

Parecía que pronto la alcanzaría y que por fin la ayudaría pero…

La criatura lanzo un zarpazo, y lo último que pudo escuchar fue a su madre lanzar un terrible y desgarrador grito, mientras mira horrorizada todo sin poder creerlo y dejaba de volar, deteniéndose completamente.

Ya era tarde…

—¡MAMÁ!— grito Roze con todas sus fuerzas, totalmente devastada y con lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

Sintió como la tristeza empezaba a invadirla y perdía todas sus fuerzas. Ya no podía volar de nuevo ni hacer nada, aunque en ese momento no le importaba nada. Hacia un esfuerzo por no llorar, pero le era demasiado difícil. No solo había presenciado una horrible escena sino… que había perdido a alguien que quería… alguien que le importaba.

De pronto, todo a su alrededor desapareció y quedo rodeada de una oscuridad que parecía no tener fin.

La Changeling se acercó a lo único que quedaba en ese lugar a parte de ella. El cuerpo descuartizado de su reina… de su madre. El suelo había quedado lleno de charcos de sangre y tripas estaban desparramadas por todos lados, todo a causa de ese extraño monstruo, que parecía haber desaparecido, aunque eso a la Changeling ya no le importara.

Esa un escenario horrible pero… más que asco o miedo… le daba tristeza.

Roze se siguió caminando hasta acercarse a lo único completo que quedaba de su mamá… su torso y su cabeza, con los ojos abiertos y tristes.

La Changeling ya no pudo contenerse y abrazo lo que quedaba de ella, manchándose de sangre y dejando salir su tristeza.

—Mamá, perdóname por no protegerte… lo siento— decía una y otra vez, mientras no dejaba de llorar.

La pobre chica siguió llorando, totalmente destrozada y triste, hasta que…

Por un momento, los ojos de su madre se abrieron, y con sus últimas fuerzas quería decir algo.

—No Roze… no te culpes… porque… fue mi decisión. Roze… te amo mi niña… hijos… los amo con toda mi alma y los protegeré… aunque… aunque deba dar mi vida. Siempre… estaré con ustedes… los… amo— le dijo a su hija con un último aliento, y luego dejo de hablar, y cerro sus ojos para ya nunca volver a abrirlos.

Roze no pudo hacer ni decir nada. Solo se aferró al cuerpo de su madre y siguió llorando.

—Mamá… ¿Por qué? No es justo— decía entre lágrimas de dolor.

Aun no lo podía creer. Había perdido a su reina… a su madre… a quien la había traído a este mundo y la había cuidado toda su vida. Deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero todo se sentía demasiado real. Estaba experimentando el peor dolor que ella, o cualquier Changeling podrían sufrir, la muerte de su madre.

Todo era una pesadilla y ya estaba segura que nada podría ser peor. Y sin embargo… el tormento aun no acababa.

La malvada criatura apareció una vez ahora detrás de ella, y cuando la Changeling volteo a verla, quedo aún más aterradora que antes y también furiosa, aunque el miedo le impidiera moverse.

Ese monstruo ahora parecía tener dos enormes alas de dragón, y una boca cubierta por una placa de metal, pero que al abrirla mostraba una hilera de dientes puntiagudos y afilados como si fuera una trampa para osos, y sus ojos se veían aún más intimidantes que antes.

Roze no podía hacer nada, solo ver como la criatura se preparaba para atacar, mientras parecía decir algo.

—Este mundo está podrido. La única manera que existe es… la destrucción… de todo— dijo en tono amenazante y con una voz profunda y en verdad espeluznante.

Y luego de eso la criatura lanzo un último zarpazo, mientras la vida de Roze terminaba con un terrible grito.

—¡NO!— grito la Changeling con todas sus fuerzas, solo para abrir los ojos y ver que todo lo que había visto no había sucedido en verdad.

La chica miro hacia todos lados, todavía recordando lo que había visto. No había sangre, muerte ni una criatura aterradora. Estaba en casa, recostada en su cama y al lado de su esposo, que se había despertado por los gritos.

—Amor… ¿estás bien?— pregunto Holz muy preocupado.

Roze al principio estuvo muy sorprendida y distraída. No podía pensar en nada.

Pero pronto a su mente volvió lo que había empezado como un sueño agradable y luego se convirtió en una terrible pesadilla. Recordó al monstruo, como no había podido ayudar a su madre y lo peor… como había sido cruelmente asesinada ante sus ojos, y recordar todo eso la hizo sentir muy triste y destrozada.

La Changeling se lanzó sobre su esposo y lo abrazo mientras no dejaba de llorar, y Holz sorprendido, solo pudo abrazar a su esposa mientras acariciaba su cabeza, en un intento de calmarla y transmitirle su amor por en ella, con tal de hacerla sentir mejor.

—Tranquila amor. Estoy contigo y todo está bien— le decía a ella sin dejar de abrazarla.

Poco a poco la Changeling se sintió más tranquila, pero aun abrazaba a Holz y aún tenía unas cuantas lágrimas que el unicornio le limpia mientras le sonreía de una forma muy dulce, y eso le saco una sonrisa a la chica. Ahora estaba mejor.

Varios minutos después, Holz se levantó de la cama y empezó a preparar el desayuno, mientras que Roze lo observaba de lejos.

Usualmente ella era la que cocinaba porque su esposo trabajaba mucho yendo al bosque a costar leña para después regresar a trabajar en sus figuras de madera, pero en esa ocasión no se sentía capaz de hacer nada.

A pesar de que Holz la había hecho sentir mejor, no dejaba de pensar en esa horrible pesadilla que había tenido. Esas cosas aun pasaban por su mente y la hacían sentir muy triste y desanimada. Sobre todo la imagen de su madre muerta era lo que la hacía sentir peor y con ganas de llorar nuevamente.

Poco después, Holz se acercó a ella, trayendo consigo el desayuno, que ese día había consistido de varios panes, chocolate caliente y un plátano.

—Aquí tienes linda, es hora de comer— dijo el unicornio recostándose en la cama y poniendo los platos de comida en ella.

Él empezó a comer, pero Roze ni siquiera miro el plato. Tenía la mirada baja y parecía muy decaída. Lo que la había despertado tan de repente en verdad la estaba afectando.

—Roze… sé que paso algo esta mañana y por eso estas tan triste. Por favor— como los cascos de su amada, sorprendiéndola un poco —si me explicas… podría ayudarte entenderte, y más importante… podría hacerte sentir mejor—

La Changeling no sabía ni que decir, pero el unicornio la miraba de una forma que sabía que ella sabía que estaba preocupado y que realmente deseaba ayudarla, una muestra de su amor.

—No me cansare de decirlo Holz— dijo ella sonriendo —en verdad soy afortunada de tenerte a mi lado y la verdad… ahora necesito hablar con nadie—

—Pues aquí estoy querida, yo te escuchare—

La Changeling se sentía agradecida de tener a alguien como Holz para que la escuchara, y se dispuso a contarle que era lo que le había pasado.

Mientras comían, la chica le relato todo su sueño sin omitir detalles para que así la comprendiera más.

Mientras lo contaba, Roze una vez más revivía las horribles cosas que había visto la tristeza la invadía una vez más. Holz la escuchaba atentamente y podía entender ahora porque había despertado tan asustada, y más aún, entendía porque estaba tan triste. Después de todo, igual que para una madre era doloroso perder a un hijo, para los hijos resultaba terrible perder a su madre, y para ella o cualquier Changeling, que la amaban tanto… ese dolor debía ser mucho mayor.

—En verdad lo siento Roze, no tenía idea— dijo él, después de escuchar toda la historia y comprendiendo más a su esposa.

—Nunca había tenido un sueño así— dijo ella, aun decaída —Se sintió tan real, y lo que sucedió fue tan horrible que…— pauso un momento, y es que ahora parecía muy nerviosa —esta pesadilla fue terrible y no puedo evitar creer que… mi madre está en peligro, y que este sueño fue una advertencia y…—

Antes de que siguiera hablando Holz la abrazo muy fuerte, sorprendiendo a la Changeling que no supo que decir o hacer.

Holz se alejó un poco, pero no dejaba de abrazarla.

—Roze… entiendo lo que dices— dijo él —y ahora que me has explicado tu pesadilla lo entiendo y… cómo te sientes—

—Holz…—

—Pero no debes temer— dijo mientras acaricia el rostro de su esposa —es solo un sueño, nada de lo que viste es real, y no debes temer, estoy seguro que tu reina estará bien—

—Pero…—

—Además— la interrumpió —aunque no conozco personalmente a Chrysalis, me has contado mucho de ella y esta obvio que no es para nada la malvada que dicen todos, sino una madre amorosa que cometió un error muy grave. Digo… creo que todos los padres se pueden equivocar y cometer graves errores, pero también… hacen todo por sus hijas… que son lo más importantes, siendo capaces incluso de cosas increíble. Créeme… se porque lo digo—

Cuando dijo eso, el semental le mostro una cicatriz poco visible que tenía en sus patas delanteras y que su pelaje prácticamente ocultaba. Se la había hecho años atrás cuando era un potrillo y estaba con sus padres en el bosque. Su padre le enseñaba cortar árboles y su madre jugaba con él cuando su padre deba concentrarse más en seguir cortando. Un joven Holz intento cortar un árbol no muy grande por su cuenta, pero accidentalmente uno no muy grande, este le cayó sobre una de sus patas, y para alguien tan pequeño aquel árbol era demasiado pesado no podía moverse. Gritaba, pero su padre se había alegado mucho y tardaría en regresar. Solo estaba su madre con, y aunque ella no era fuerte como su esposo, sus deseos y y su determinación por ayudar a su hijo fueron más fuertes, y al final y con un gran esfuerzo quito el árbol de la pata de Holz.

Al potrillo le había quedado una horrible cicatriz y se había partido la pata. Sin embargo, aunque el tiempo curo su pata y los años habían borrado casi por completo esa cicatriz, él la consideraba la marca de lo que el amor de una madre era capaz de hacer por su hijo por amor.

Roze conocía esa historia, y también entendía porque Holz se la mostraba en ese momento.

—Por eso— continuo —sé que tu madre es alguien buena y que todo lo hizo por ustedes. Y aunque ese sueño fuera real… si ella fue capaz de hacer algo que fue malo pero no lo hizo por maldad sino por ustedes y para protegerlos, imagina lo que haría por ustedes si algo los amenazara. Además… tal y como lo hizo mi madre ese día…— limpio de su rostro una lagrima que casi se le escapaba —ella no querría que te preocuparas… quisiera que sonrieras—

Roze se puso a pensar, y su esposo tenía razón. Recordaba momentos cuando vivía en su reino y cuando un Changeling estaba preocupado o triste, y la reina estaba cerca, esta lo miraba, lo acariciaba y le decía "todo estará bien, no debes estar triste… quiero verte sonreír" y le regalaba una tierna sonrisa, típica de una buena madre.

La Changeling aún no podía quitarse ese malestar y ese miedo de pensar que aquella pesadilla le decía que su madre estaba en peligro, y que algo horrible pasaría. Pero las palabras de Holz y todo lo que le había dicho la hicieron llenarse de confianza y de esperanza de que… tal vez él pudiera tener razón.

Roze solo sonrió aliviada y se lanzó sobre su esposo, abrazándolo muy fuerte, y esta vez también besándolo en los labios.

—Gracias amor… en verdad… gracias por tus palabras— dijo la Changeling sin dejar de sonreír —eres maravilloso y gracias. Seguro tienes razón y no tengo porque preocuparme—

—Me da mucho gusto verte sonreír nuevamente— dijo Holz también sonriendo —y si, no tienes de que preocuparte, todo saldrá bien—

—Ahora pensare en eso, y sé que todo saldrá bien. Ahora… ¿te parece si seguimos comiendo?-

Dicho eso, ambos continuaron con si desayuno, y una vez terminaron, una Roze más animada y sonriente se levantó, llevo todos los platos a la cocina, limpiándolos, y ya lista para continuar con su día.

—Bueno Holz— dijo la Changeling, mirando a su esposo que aún seguía en la cama y estaba contento de ver a Roze contenta otra vez —¿Qué te parece si empezamos a trabajar en los regalos de Berrygold? Tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo—

—Por su puesto linda. Pero ¿segura que puedes trabajar? Recuerda que ayer estuviste enferma y aunque estés mejor sería recomendable que no te sobre esfuerces—

—Descuida, estoy bien, y además no dejaría que un resfriado me impida trabajar en regalo de mi pequeña y quería amiga—

—¿Segura?—

—Segura, pero si te preocupas mucho… pensaba que tal vez por hoy podrías trabajar en casa en vez de tu bodega. Así podrás estar pendiente de mí y si me pongo mal o me siento enferma o débil al menos estarás aquí—

—Está bien—

Holz salió a su bodega, y llevo la figura de Discord al interior de su casa y teniendo que usar su magia para traer además sus herramientas y las pinturas necesarias. Por su parte, Roze trajo de su jardín las flores que necesitaría y decidía que tipo de arreglo le gustaría a sus amigos y quedarían mejor. En todo momento permanecía en su forma real, sin transformarse. Una forma de no gastar energía y sentirse débil, y estando solo ella y Holz, no había necesidad de transformarse.

Con todo listo, Ambos ya podían empezar a trabajan en sus regalos.

—¿Lista para empezar?— pregunto Holz.

—Lista querido— dijo Roze.

La pareja empezó con su trabajo y mientras lo hacían ambos hablaban y se reían, disfrutando aún más del trabajo y parecía que eso hiciera que sus trabajo fuera aún más rápido y ameno de lo que ya era para ambos.

Pasaron las horas y ya eran casi las diez de la mañana, pero los dos habían avanzado muchísimo en sus regalos. Roze estaba muy cerca de terminar de sus arreglos florales, que consistían principalmente en arreglos con forma de corazón, otros en forma de estrella, y uno más sencillo pero más grande y bonito, similar a un enorme ramo acompañado por un sencillo pero bonito letrero que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BERRYGOLD".

Por su parte Holz también había avanzado mucho. La estatua de Discord también estaba casi terminada y ya había empezado a pintarlo, y con lo rápido parecía que no tardaría mucho en terminar.

Ambos trabajaron unos minutos más, hasta que decidieron detenerse un poco y mirar el resultado de su arduo esfuerzo.

—Vaya, en verdad hemos avanzado— comento Holz, mirando su escultura y los arreglos florales hechos por su esposa —Tus arreglos están hermosos, seguro a Berrygold le encantaran—

—Lo mismo digo de tu figura de Discord. Se ve sorprendente—

—¿Crees que avanzamos tanto… porque estamos trabajando juntos?— comento el unicornio acercándose a su esposa y poniendo una pata sobre ella mientras le sonreía.

—Jmjmjm, Seguramente. Deberíamos trabajar así más seguido—

—Digo lo mismo. Por cierto… ya que estamos a punto de terminar ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Yo iré a Silver Hill y comprare algo para que almorcemos—

—Es buena idea amor pero… deberías quedarte tú. Siempre trabajas muy duro y creo que te mereces descansar. Además tu escultura aún le faltan detalles ¿verdad?—

—Bueno… si—

—Yo prácticamente he terminado, así que sería mejor si voy, además que no estaría mal que saliera a caminar un poco y respirar aire fresco—

—Tienes razón, y cuídate mucho—

La pareja se despidió con un beso, y la Changeling tomo suficientes bits y una bufanda de su esposo para salir.

Estando en el bosque, Roze decidió irse volando y en su forma real para llegar más rápido y no ser vista. Cuando llego a la salida del bosque ella cambio a su disfraz de poni y entro a Silver Hills.

La Changeling caminaba por el pueblo, buscando algún lugar o negocio interesante para comprar algo para el almuerzo, pero mientras caminaba no podía evitar de tenerse de vez en cuando y escuchar algunos ponis hablar entre ellos.

No era de las chicas que le gustara meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero era difícil no hacerlo cuando lo que comentaban tenía que ver con lo sucedido el día anterior, la aparición de esos dos Changelings.

Roze alcanzo a escuchar en esas conversaciones algunos ponis que parecían estar en contra de que hubieran aparecido y que fue buena idea haberlos obligado a irse, y eso la molesto un poco. Sin embargo… esa molestia no le duro mucho, por algo más que escucho.

—No estoy muy de acuerdo que eso— comento un pegaso en el grupo que había hecho esos comentarios —tendría sentido si en verdad nos hubieran atacado o amenazado, pero realmente parecían ser sinceros y venir con buenas intenciones—

—Pero no se puede confiar demasiado en ellos— comento una unicornio —después de lo que hicieron en Canterlot lo mejor es mantenerlos a raya—

—Aun así pienso lo mismo— comento una yegua terrestre —ellos en verdad venían con buenas intenciones y no fue correcto la forma en que los tratamos—

—¿Tratamos? Pero si tú no les hiciste y no les dijiste nada— comenta el pegaso.

—Pero tampoco ayude a detener a los demás. Fue triste que esos dos Changelings estuvieran llorado y los demás los siguieran atacando como si fueran criminales pero… es peor que otros se queden sentados, y no digan o hagan nada para detener algo que es injusto—

—Bueno… creo que tienen razón— comento la unicornio que ahora parecía algo apenada —Además… si lo que dijeron era cierto y no tenían malas intenciones y solo lo hicieron porque debían alimentarse… entonces es más fácil entenderlos— la unicornio vio tirada en el suelo una de las publicidades distribuidas por Canterlot contra los Changelings, que tenían un dibujo de uno de ellos y decía "¡CUIDADO! Estos monstruos andan por Equestria, atacaron Canterlot y se alimentan de amor. Si se les ve, expúlsenlos o enciérrenlos" —jamás he cuestionado a la princesa Celestia y sé que todo lo hace por nuestro bien pero… pensándolo bien… tal vez esta decisión que tomo es algo exagerada—

—Nadie puede culparla por decidir eso considerando lo que paso en Canterlot— comento el pegaso —pero quizás no fue la mejor decisión, y luego de lo de ayer, estoy seguro que ellos se merecen una oportunidad—

—Quizás, la próxima vez que veamos a esos Changelings, esta vez podríamos defenderlos y tratarlos bien. Tal vez así… demostrar lo que estamos pensando y que en verdad merecen una oportunidad—

Roze hubiera querido seguir escuchando, pero sentía que tal vez estaba molestando a esos ponis y quizás la verían raro, así que siguió su camino.

Aun así, a lo largo de su caminata había escuchado a otros ponis, incluso uno que otro grifo que estaban en el pueblo, hablando del mismo asunto. Aunque varios comentaban lo malo que los Changelings y su reina habían hecho hace años y que eso era suficiente para desconfiar, muchos, la mayoría, también comentaban que había algo en esos dos que los había hecho dudar de si en verdad eran los monstruos que todos decían, y que la decisión de Celestia, aunque comprensible, quizás no era la correcta. Varios comentarios mostraban lo mal que se sentían de ver como los Changelings eran maltratados cuando lloraban, lo que para algunos que habían estado en ese momento era un llanto sincero y algo que no se podía fingir.

Había otros que decían que eran monstruos y que no deberían existir, aunque Roze noto que los que decían eso eran de hecho ponis muy mayores, que tenía entendido que vivían en Silver Hills desde hacía tiempo, y que también eran de los que hacían comentarios de desconfianza hacia los grifos o ponis que venían de lugares lejanos, y aunque no eran tan agresivos como fueron el día anterior, si dejaba ver lo cerrado que era ese pueblo hacia los demás.

La Changeling siguió con su camino, pero no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había escuchado.

Entendía porque muchos pensaban mal de los Changelings, pero en verdad le daba gusto ver que aun así había muchos que podían ver más allá de lo sucedido en ese día, pensaban lo que esos dos habían dicho, y sobre todo, que no estaban contentos por la forma en que habían sido tratados, y menos que nadie intentara hacer nada por defenderlos o detener al resto.

Roze camino un poco más, hasta que vio un buen lugar donde estaba segura que encontraría un buen almuerzo para ella y Holz. Se trataba de una panadería que había estado ahí desde hacía años, aunque ella y su esposo nunca habían comprado ahí.

—Bueno, siempre hay que probar algo nuevo— pensó, y se dirigió a ese lugar.

Cuando entro, lo primero que noto fueron muchas mesas para sentarse, una linda decoración de flores y las paredes pintadas de blanco y un color naranja claro, lo que le daba un ambiente bastante agradable. También noto la gran variedad de pan que vendían y a varios clientes que comían con gusto.

En una mesa que había cerca de una de las ventanas del negocio, vio que estaban sentidas las dos amigas y la grifo que habían visto el día anterior, y parecían llevarse muy bien y hablar de una forma bastante animada. Sin embargo, no fue a las únicas que la Changeling pudo reconocer.

—Aquí está su cuenta— dijo un poni, acercándose a las tres chicas y dejándoles un papel con el precio de lo que habían consumido ese día.

Ese poni era mismo el anciano del día anterior, el que le había gritado a esos Changelings. Se veía igual que el día anterior, pero ahora utilizaba un delantal y parecía estar mucho mejor.

La grifo, que llevaba atado al cuello un bolso, saco varios bits y se los entrego de un forma mi amable al anciano. Sin embargo, este lejos de responder de la misma forma miro las monedas para asegurarse de que no eran falsas. Al parecer eran reales, le dio su cambio a la grifo y se alejó aun mirándola con desconfianza, lo que fue molesto porque Roze noto que este fue a atender otra mesa donde había una pareja de unicornios, y a ellos si los trato de forma normal, sin mirarlos con desconfianza.

No solo Roze noto eso, sino también la grifo que se pudo algo triste de que alguien la tratara así, con esa desconfianza, pero las dos amigas que también se dieron cuenta y la animaban y le decían que no le hiciera caso, mientras le regalaban una sonrisa que la hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Roze ya no se sentía tan segura de estar ahí. Después de la forma en que se había comportado el día anterior y ese día, no se sentía tan cómoda de estar en un lugar atendido por ese anciano.

Dio media vuelta y se chocó contra alguien, cayendo de sentón en el suelo.

—Oh, por favor discúlpeme, no me fije— dijo una voz femenina.

Roze se dio cuenta de con quien había chocado, una poni terrestre de pelaje naranja más claro y crin marrón, que le ofrecía un casco para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte— dijo Roze aceptando la ayuda y levantándose otra vez —no me fije—

—Aun así te pido una disculpa. Permítame ayudarla señorita. Me llamo Margarita y la atenderé con mucho gusto— dijo la chica con una calidad sonrisa.

Al principio Roze no se había fijado, pero al verla mejor y escuchar ese nombre, recordó una vez más lo sucedido el día anterior.

—Disculpa pero… ¿Tu eres hija del dueño?— pregunto Roze para salir de sus dudas, aunque la hizo sonar como una pregunta común y corriente.

—Así es— Respondió ella y miro a su padre, que atendía otra mesa y su expresión y movimientos ya indicaban que prejuzgaba a quien la ocupaba, que parecían venir de otro pueblo, lo que la molesto un poco —y tal parece que sigue tan cerrado y de mala actitud hacia los extraños como siempre—

—Ya veo—

—Y… ¿Por qué lo pregunta señorita?—

La Changeling se quedó pensando por unos minutos de responder, pero parecía algo nerviosa, y Margarita lo noto de inmediato.

—Bueno…— dijo Roze finalmente —me gustaría preguntarte algo. Es importante y creo que sería bueno que fuera en privado. ¿Dónde podríamos hablar?—

—Podemos ir detrás del edificio. Hay ahí un callejón donde podríamos hablar tranquilas—

—Me parece bien—

Dicho eso, ambas salieron de ahí, y Margarita se dirigió al callejón con Roze siguiéndolas, y una vez ahí y seguras que estaban solas, se prepararon para hablar.

—Bueno señorita— dijo la poni naranja —¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme?—

—Puedes llamarme Roze— dijo ella —y… sé que me estoy arriesgando, pero antes de preguntarte, siento que debo hacer algo. Solo…— ahora Roze parecía demasiado nerviosa —Solo te pido… por favor no te asustes y… me escuches—

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

Roze no respondió y solo se concentró, para poco a poco empezó a cubrirse en llamas, dejando de lado su disfraz de poni para mostrar su verdadero rostro de Changeling.

Margarita se sorprendió al principio, incluso parecía asustada. Pero pronto se tranquilizó, y se acercó a la Changeling, teniéndole confianza y sin temerle.

Ahora entendía que era lo que deseaba preguntarle.

(Siguiente Parte…)

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Bien, he estado trabajando en este nuevo capítulo y he estado definiendo lo que ira en este. Sin embargo, siento que igual me saldrán varias páginas, así que decidí que… cuando me llegue a pasar esto, dividiré el capítulo en partes.**

 **Prefiero dividirlo en partes, más cuando me demoro en escribir, que demorarme en escribir, hacer algo súper extenso, y cansar a algunos. Una vez más, ya definí lo que ira en capitulo y no le agregare cosas rebuscadas… o lo intentare.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y comentar.**


	4. Capítulo 2: Un día especial (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 2: Un día especial, una decisión (Parte 2)**

 **Continuación…**

—Supongo que debe sorprenderte verme así— dijo Roze algo nerviosa por haberse transformado frente a la poni, y más por la reacción inicial de esta.

—Es difícil no sorprenderse Roze— dijo Margarita —Pero está bien, no estoy asustada o algo así—

La yegua parecía estar bastante tranquila, y le regalo una sonrisa a la Changeling, lo que la tranquilizo un poco, pero no dejaba de estar nerviosa.

—Ahora… creo que puedes entender porque deseaba tanto hablar contigo— comento Roze y no pudo evitar mantener la mirada baja.

—Claro que lo entendió— dijo Margarita —supongo que tiene que ver con todo lo que sucedió ayer. Y por cierto… nunca me imaginé que otro Changeling estuviera en nuestro pueblo—

—Lo sé. Llegue aquí hace tiempo a los bosques y… conocí a alguien especial— cuando dijo eso no puedo evitar sonrojarse, y Margarita solo puedo pensar que en verdad estaba enamorada, lo que se le hacía muy lindo —y… al final decidí quedarme con él aquí. Me cree un disfraz de poni y ahora vivo aquí, haciendo lo que me gusta—

—Se nota que estas muy feliz aquí y que ese chico es muy importante para ti. Seguro es un gran novio y apuesto a que él te acepta como eres en verdad. Quiero decir, sin disfraz—

—Así es. Y de hecho… es mi esposo—

—¿Esposo? Que bien, se nota que no pierdes el tiempo linda— dijo dándole un suave golpe que en el hombro a Roze que le saco una risita y parecía estar más tranquila.

—Vamos, no digas eso—

—¿Podrías contarme un poco más de ti?—

—Claro que si, además si te quiero preguntar algo… supongo que debes conocerme más—

Así, Roze le conto a Margarita un poco más sobre ella. Le conto de su vida en el reino Changeling, como salió de ahí para alimentarse y alimentar a los de su hogar, y termino en los bosques cerca de Silver Hills, como conoció a Holz y la vida que ambos tenían juntos. Mientras la escuchaba, Margarita entendía cada vez más lo feliz que ella había sido en su hogar y lo feliz que era viviendo junto a Holz, a pesar de estar siempre usando su disfraz en vez de ser ella misma.

—Descuida— dijo Roze cuando la poni le comento ese pensamiento —Quizás use un disfraz para ocultar mi aspecto, pero mi actitud y personalidad es la misma, incluso me deje mi nombre verdadero. Aunque los Changelings podemos disfrazarnos de otros la verdad… nunca nos ha gustado hacerlo. Preferimos usar un disfraz nuevo, que nos de la libertad de ser nosotros mismos—

—Eso me parece muy bien— comento Margarita —es mejor ser tú aunque sea con disfraz que fingir ser alguien más—

—Eso es lo que todos pensamos—

Las dos chicas parecían muy relajadas y animadas, aunque de pronto Roze se puso algo seria, y Margarita supuso que era momento de hablar de algo más… importante.

—Ahora que sabes que soy realmente, entiendes porque deseo saber qué fue lo que paso con mis hermanos—

—¿Hermanos?— pregunto Margarita

—Así es. Todos los Changelings somos hermanos, todos nacidos de una sola y maravillosa madre—

—Sí, eso me dijeron Matt y Carly, aunque aún no me lo creo… tener tantos hermanos. Debe ser difícil para la reina cuidarlos a todos y debe ser difícil tener tantos hermanos—

—Algo así…. Espera ¿Te dijeron sus nombres?—

—Así es. Me tuvieron confianza y me los dijeron— Contesto, y ahora ella parecía apenada por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Roze incluso sintió que tal vez… creía que todo era su culpa, y trato de calmarla acariciando su melena y sonriéndole.

—Margarita… por favor ¿Podrías contarme un poco más todo lo que sucedió ayer y… porque sucedió?—

La poni estaba aún nerviosa, pero la Changeling intentaba calmarla y parecía estar lográndolo.

Margarita respiro profundamente y se dispuso a hablar.

Le conto como ella los conoció una mañana mientras caminaba en el bosque.

Los encontró hablando y cuando fueron vistos, tanto ella como los Changelings se asustaron un poco, pero estos últimos se tranquilizaron cuando Margarita se cayó al caminar hacia atrás por el susto y se tropezó con una rama. Los dos Changelings se acercaron y vieron que se había hecho un raspón.

La curaron, y a partir de ahí los tres se pusieron a hablar y no tardaron mucho en tenerse confianza y hacer un ambiente muy ameno, hablando como si ya se hubieran hecho amigos.

—¿Todo eso sucedió el día anterior?— pregunto Roze.

—En realidad no— respondió Margarita —todo lo que te conté sucedió hace casi una semana—

—¿A sí?—

—así es. Estuvimos hablando mucho hasta que llegó el momento en que tuve de volver a casa. Les dije que me había dado gusto hablar con ellos, y ellos me dijeron lo mismo. En verdad había sido muy agradable, y les pregunte si podríamos vernos otro día—

—¿Y qué te dijeron?—

—Me dijeron que ellos permanecerían ocultos en ese bosque y dormirían ahí, y no te mentiré, me sentí mal de que ellos se quedaran a dormir en un frio bosque en vez de hacerlo en una cómoda cama o algo así. Incluso pensé en invitarlos a mi casa pero… recordé como es mi padre y pensé que no era una buena idea—

—Por cierto Margarita ¿Por qué tu padre es así con los extraños? Sé que en este pueblo por… bueno, lo que hace tiempo se hacía la desconfianza era de lo más frecuente, y por eso muchos de los ponis mayores son así. Pero tu padre… parece ser un poco más severo que los demás—

Cuando escucho esas palabras, la yegua se mostró algo desanimada e incómoda, y la Changeling rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Oh, perdóname Margarita, no era mi intención decir eso— dijo Roze muy apenada, intentando reparar ese error —Discúlpame, soy muy torpe—

—Descuida Roze— dijo Margarita, un poco más relajada y tratando que su nueva amiga no se sintiera culpable —entiendo lo que dices y la verdad… me puse así porque tienes razón. Mi padre es muy severo—

—¿Pero porque?—

Margarita se alejó un poco de Roze mientras pensaba un poco en lo que estaba por explicarle a la Changeling, hasta que se sintió lista para hablar.

—Solo puedo decir que mi padre no ha tenido buenas experiencias y se ha quedado con la idea de juzgar a todos por las acciones de unos—

—No te entiendo—

—Mi tía, que vive en el pueblo de Vanhoover, y que de vez en cuando viene a visitarnos me lo explico. Ella y mi padre nacieron y vivieron en este pueblo de pequeños, y siempre se quedaron con la idea de sus padres y de los mayores de desconfiar de los demás que no fueran parte del pueblo. Cuando fueron mayores mi tía y mi padre se fueron a Vanhoover para conocer más y no quedarse por siempre en Silver Hills, y según mi tía para ella fue más fácil no creer del todo en eso de desconfiar de los demás de pequeña, y que hay que aprender a aceptar a los demás, y de ahí que ella hiciera amigos, pero con mi padre… fue otra historia. Él no intento acercarse ni hacer amigos, y no solía hablar con nadie que no fuera mi tía—

—Parece que tu padre se quedó demasiado con eso de la desconfianza—

—Pensé lo mismo, pero mi tía me dio a entender que más allá de solo quedarse con una idea de algo… parecía que mi padre si tenía razones para ser así—

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Por lo que ella me dijo, a mi papá de pequeño lo molestaban mucho por ser más pequeño y débil que el resto, y parecía que eran ponis de otros pueblos que se mudaban aquí los que lo molestaban. Con el tiempo mi papá creció, pero a raíz de ser molestado tanto, y saber que los que tanto lo molestaban venían de otros lugares, hizo que desarrollara molestia y hasta algo de rechazo a ellos, y si le sumas eso a la idea del pueblo de desconfiar, es normal que sea así de severo—

—Te entiendo. He visto cosas así antes, y como te debes imaginar nosotros hemos pasado por algo así, pero no se debe permitir que una mala experiencia nos haga quedarnos con una sola idea de algo, o quedarnos solo con lo malo. Eso no te permite avanzar—

—Creo que mi tía pensó lo mismo porque me conto que ella siguió intentando que su hermano hiciera amigos y dejara de rechazar a los demás. Parecía que mi padre empezaba a abrirse y a tener amigos pero… bueno, la mala suerte lo siguió—

—¿Por qué lo dices?—

—Parece que confió en alguien y le dio cierta cantidad de bits para ayudarle a empezar a construir una casa, pero intento robarle. Afortunadamente los habitantes detuvieron al ladrón y lo identificaron como un estafador que siempre se les escapaba, pero mi padre genero desconfianza y hasta odio, no solo contra el que le robo sino contra todo Vanhoover, con la idea que todos eran así, y por eso se fue a otros pueblos. Viajo a otros lugares pero parecía que siempre se encontraba con alguien que trataba de aprovecharse de él, o alguien que le hacía algo malo aunque no fuera su intención. Todo eso hizo que su desconfianza y rechazo creciera aún más. Como dije… la idea de juzgar a todos por las acciones de unos. Incluso creo que si conociera a la Princesa Luna y recordara la historia de Nightmare Moon, no dudo que piense que no debe confiar en la princesa y en cualquier otro alicornio—

—Supongo que de ahí vino como los trato ayer… la publicidad de Celestia—

—Precisamente, y aunque he intentado hablar con él y que debe dejar de lado esa idea de desconfiar y ser severo con todos solo por lo que piensan en este pueblo y sus malas experiencias, nunca me escucha y a veces me mira como si lo decepcionara y no tuviera derecho a opinar—

—Pero aunque eres su hija tu definitivamente no compartes esa actitud, y debo suponer que él intento meterte esas ideas que tiene—

—Efectivamente, pero no me quede con eso porque aprendí que solo porque unos hacen algo malo no significa que todos sean igual, y no tenemos que ser tan desconfiados y cerrarnos a todos los demás. Eso lo aprendí de varios ponis que viven aquí, de mi tía y… sobre todo… de mi mamá—

Cuando dijo eso último, la joven poni parecía muy decaída y Roze dedujo que había una razón importante para esa reacción. No quería incomodar a Margarita, así que no le pregunto nada, aunque la poni igual respiraría hondo para continuar hablando y explicar lo que seguía.

—Ella… fue muy importante para mí, pero también termino de aumentar la desconfianza de mi padre—

—¿Cómo?—

—Después de mucho tiempo de haber viajado, mi padre volvió a este pueblo, donde según él estaban los únicos en los que podía confiar, y claro que no estaba para nada contento de ver que ponis de otros lugares vivían aquí porque no los consideraba confiables. Como sea, el conoció a mi madre y ambos tuvieron una larga relación que acabaría en matrimonio, y tiempo después nací yo. Recuerdo que mientras crecía mi infancia fue buena y mis padres eran muy amorosos, pero mientras crecía, aunque eso no cambio, mi padre ya empezaba a decirme que debía ser desconfiada, no creer en los que no eran de Silver Hills y no eran mis amigos, pero mi mamá le reprochaba eso y me enseñaba lo contrario. Ya te imaginaras que siendo tan pequeña me tocó ver a mis padres discutir—

—Es algo que pasa pero… no deja de ser triste—

—Pero eso no fue todo—

—¿Aun ahí más?—

—Así es. Veras, cuando era un poco más grande, un grifo llego al pueblo. Parecía un buen tipo, y cuando mi mamá lo vio, hablaron de forma muy amena y parecía que se conocían, y claro, a mi padre no le gustó nada eso. El grifo estuvo algunos días en el pueblo, y aunque algunos de los ponis viejos desconfiaban de él, mi padre era el más grosero, siempre haciendo comentarios molestos cuando estaba cerca y tanto a mi mamá como a mí nos molestaba eso, pero no nos hacía caso. Lo peor vino cuando mi mamá y ese grifo salieron a comer y yo estaba jugando cerca al bosque y los vi. Me acerque, y me explicaron que se conocían hacia años y eran grandes amigos pero… eso no calmo a mi padre, que también estuvo ahí y los vio—

—¿Y qué sucedió?

—No estaban haciendo nada malo, pero él consideraba al grifo una amenaza y lo insulto solo por verlo con mi madre. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de ella que le dijo que su actitud y la del resto del pueblo es lo que hacía que no mucho vinieran a vivir ahí, que todos eran unos cerrados y él un idiota. Pero no solo eso… aunque mi madre vivió en Silver Hills mucho tiempo, ella venia de otro pueblo donde había nacido, y solo con decir eso, y como si la confianza y relación que habían tenido no significara nada… mi papá ya no quiso verla, y sin otra opción mi mamá y ese grifo se fueron. Ella me quería llevar con ella, pero mi padre no me lo permitió—

—Lo… lo siento Margarita—

Cuando termino de decir eso, las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, y se notaba lo triste que estaba Margarita al recordar todo eso.

—Ahora entiendes porque estoy de acuerdo contigo con que mi padre es muy severo, porque no lleve a esos dos Changelings a mi casa y sobre todo… el hecho que nunca le pude perdonar que por ser tan desconfiado y de mente tan cerrada perdí a mi madre. Créeme Roze, pensé en largarme de este pueblo y jamás volver, pero en ese tiempo mi padre había abierto la panadería y no lo pude dejar, pero a cambio sigo viendo como desconfía de cualquiera que se vea que no es de aquí, y por desgracia… ayer lo vi otra vez y de una manera horrible—

—En verdad lo siento Margarita, jamás pensé que las cosas hubieran sucedido así. Perdón por haber preguntado—

—Está bien Roze, de todos sentía que debía decir todo esto y si te soy honesta… al día siguiente pensé en todo esto, y se los dije a ellos dos para explicarles porque no los invite a mi casa, aunque ellos me dijeron que no les incomodaba dormir en el bosque, y que estaban acostumbrados—

—¿Y de que hablaron ese día?—

Margarita no respondió de inmediato, pero si empezó a sonreír y ahora se veía más tranquila. Roze no dijo nada pero también empezó a sonreír, y solo pensó que quizás estaba más tranquila pensando en esos dos Changelings y no en su padre.

—Hablamos de bastantes cosas— dijo ella finalmente —Ambos me explicaron muchas cosas sobre su raza, las cosas que habían hecho, como era su hogar, lo q que realmente querían y que no tenían malas intenciones, solo querían alimentarse. Con eso entendí como es que los Changelings se alimentan de amor, y aunque les dije que podrían ir disfrazados al pueblo y estar más cerca de los ponis, me dijeron que tenían algo de miedo entrar al pueblo, y por eso permanecían a las afueras—

—¿Por qué tenían miedo? ¿Les había pasado algo?— pregunto Roze interesada, y algo preocupada a la vez.

—No, pero dijeron que cuando vinieron ahí se encontraron con algunos de esos panfletos de Celestia, la publicidad en su contra, y eso los intimido. Por eso decidieron quedarse al menos en el bosque—

—Ya veo, y por lo que se ve te tuvieron suficiente confianza como para contarte sobre todo lo que se refiere a nuestra raza—

—Así es. Incluso me contaron bastante sobre su reina, que por lo que decida de ella y de su actitud pensé que la reina era malvada y ellos estaban obligados a seguirla, pero cambie de idea cuando me contaron muchísimas cosas buenas acerca de ella. Tal vez no la conozco en persona pero… me dieron muchas ganas de hacerlo. Yo también les dije muchas cosas. Les hable sobre mí, mi padre, sobre el pueblo y varios de sus habitantes—

Por un momento Margarita dejo de hablar, y antes de seguir parecía sentirse algo decaída.

—Principalmente les hable de mi padre— continuo —sobre su actitud y todo lo que te conté. Lo enojada que estaba… en fin— la poni hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió, con una ligera sonrisa —a pesar de todo lo que les conté y lo mal que me sentía, ellos intentaron animarme. Me sonrieron y me dijeron varias cosas para hacerme sentir mejor, e incluso cuando les conté sobre mis intentos de hablar con mi padre para que cambiara su forma de ser, pero que él jamás me escuchaba, los dos me seguían animando y me decían que debía seguir intentando hablar con él. Al final me lleve muy bien con ambos, en especial con Carly, la Changeling hembra—

—¿Y de que más hablaron?—

—Simplemente hablamos de temas variados. Cada vez más entramos en confianza y nos llevábamos mejor y mejor. Pasaron los días y siempre nos encontrábamos, a veces en otros lugares y en otros horarios para que nadie sospechara. Nos hacíamos cada vez más cercanos y no solo hablamos. También jugábamos, caminábamos, en fin. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con ellos más cercana me sentía y más los quería, incluso los llegue a ver como los hermanos mayores que nunca tuve—

—Me da mucho gusto que te llevaras tan bien con ellos y los vieras de esa forma—

—También con el tiempo que pase me di cuenta de cómo eran cada uno y lo diferentes que eran entre ellos, aunque eso no hacía que los quisiera menos. Matt por ejemplo era alguien tranquilo e inteligente, que sabía muchas cosas y según decía había leído muchos libros, y por algunos comentarios que hacia parecía que no solo quería alimentarse del amor a su alrededor sino que quería expresarlo y sentirlo. Dicho de forma resumida… quería tener novia— Margarita hizo una pequeña pausa para reírse un poco al recordar eso, y luego siguió hablando —Carly, aunque se veía igual tenía una actitud más infantil y siempre le gustaba jugar y reír, y según ella, se alimentaba sobre todo del amor que sentía en el aire en lugares donde había potrillos. Ya sabes, los pequeños aman jugar y divertirse y supongo que era lo que a ella le gustaba sentir. También me di cuenta lo abierta que era para decir lo que pensaba o sentía, y que era muy sensible, así que ella fácilmente podía estar feliz, o llorar. Realmente era una gran chica—

Otra vez Margarita hizo una pausa, y parecía que ya no se tan animada. Roze ya se imaginaba lo que la yegua diría, pero decidió escucharla primero.

—Bueno… desde que hubiéramos empezado a hablar paso casi una semana— dijo Margarita y ayer, en la mañana cuando nos encontramos les dije lo mucho que los quería y lo especiales que habían sido esos días que habíamos compartido, y ellos me dieron las gracias por haberles entregado mi amistad, y gracias a ella y que sinceramente los quería, ellos sintieron un gran amor de mi parte que los había alimentado, y más aún… ellos también feliz de los días que habíamos compartido y me consideraban la mejor amiga que hubieran podido tener. Pero… ese mismo día ellos me sorprendieron mucho cuando me dijeron que habían decidido regresar a su reino. Querían alimentar a sus hermanos con el amor que Margarita además extrañaban su hogar, y claro… sentían que tal vez era mejor irse y no quedarse más tiempo, arriesgándose a ser descubiertos—

—Entiendo. Y supongo que tú… no querías que se fueran—

—Ni ellos. Nos habíamos unido tanto que en verdad no quería que se fueran y entonces pensé… tal vez era momento de dejar de ocultarse y quería presentar a mi amigos, y demostrar que los Changelings no eran los monstruos que todos querían. Los lleve al pueblo y quería presentarlos primero con un pegaso que vivía cerca a mi casa y era muy amable. Pero… mi padre nos vio, y aunque intente explicar y ellos también, él no nos escuchó y… fue cuando todo comenzó—

Roze no tuvo que preguntar que más había sucedido porque solo podía imaginar que fue a partir de ese momento fue cuando comenzaron los gritos, y fue cuando probablemente ella y Holz escucharon los gritos empezaron y se acercaron.

Margarita no dijo nada más, pero ahora parecía bastante triste, incluso parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría.

—Mi padre no nos escuchó— empezó a hablar otra vez, pero haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar —Me alejo de Matt y Carly y empezó a acusarlos y decir que eran monstruos, y de inmediato empezó a hacerse ideas que no eran. Decía que querían lastimarme, que eran monstruos sin alma, y por el escándalo es que otros se acercaron y se metieron a la discusión, solo para empezar a tratarlos mal. Aunque algunos escucharon cuando intentaron explicarse, mi padre siguió maltratándolos y… y…—

Margarita no pudo seguir hablando y empezó a llorar, sintiéndose avergonzada y triste. Sentía que había sido su culpa que sus nuevos amigos fueran tratados tan mal y que si no los hubiera llevado nada habría pasado.

—Se supone que eran mis amigos y… por mi culpa pasaron por un momento tan triste. Ellos deben estar odiándome y… ya no deben querer verme—

La pobre yegua aún estaba demasiado triste, y Changeling ahora entendía porque se sentía así. Ella veía a esos dos como sus amigos y no podía evitar pensar que todo había sido su culpa, aunque no lo fuera en verdad.

Roze se acercó a Margarita y la abrazo fuertemente, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, y aunque a la chica le sorprendió por ese gesto, también le regreso el abrazo.

—Linda, tranquilízate— le decía Roze, sin dejar de abrazarla —Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no tienes por qué sentirte así. Estoy más que segura que ellos no te odian, y menos que ya no quieran verte. La culpa de lo que paso la tienen aquellos que solo se quedan con las cosas malas y no son capaces de escuchar a los demás ni de aceptar. Tú en cambio los escuchaste, los conociste, te abriste a ellos y no te quedaste con las cosas que decían de los Changelings. No tienes la culpa de nada Margarita, porque aun cuando todo salió mal, tu intensión no era que los trataran mal. Querías que los demás los conocieran y los aceptaran de la misma forma en que tú los viste así que no debes culparte linda—

—¿Lo dices enserio?— pregunto aun con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Así es. De hecho… con lo que me has dicho, me doy cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, ellos deben estar lejos de no querer verte de nuevo, ya que al parecer, les diste un regalo muy especial que hizo que, no solo se sintieran alimentados sino que los hizo sentir especiales e hicieron que confiaran en ti… una sincera amistad—

Margarita se sintió mejor al escuchar esas palabras, pensando que tal vez Roze tenía razón, y aunque aún se sentía algo mal por todo lo que había pasado, ahora al menos estaba más tranquila y esperaba un día volver a ver a sus dos amigos.

—Roze… gracias… gracias por haberme escuchado— dijo, secándose las lágrimas y sin dejar de sonreír —y por tus palabras. Me hiciste sentir mucho mejor—

—De nada, en verdad me da gusto haberte ayudado y escuchado. Y como dije… estoy segura que ellos están muy agradecidos contigo y aun te deben ver como una gran amiga—

—Roze…—

—¿Si?—

—Crees que tú y yo… ¿podamos ser amigas también?—

—Claro que si linda. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigas, y estoy segura que no llevaremos muy bien—

Las dos chicas volvieron a abrazarse con fuerza y permanecieron así por un largo rato, y sin dejar de sonreír.

Pasaron un par de minutos así, hasta que se alejaron pero no dejaron de sonreír. Por un momento, Margarita miro hacia otro lado y vio algo que la hizo empezar a reírse suavemente, lo que confundió bastante a Roze.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunto la Changeling.

—Nada, solo que… pienso que no soy la única que quisiera que ser tú amiga Roze—

Roze no entendió ese, hasta que volteo a ver hacia donde estaba viendo Margarita para ver además que era lo que tanta risa le daba.

La Changeling se encontró que en la entrada del callejón estaban las dos amigas y la grifo que había visto hacia solo un momento en la panadería, y también el día anterior. Las dos amigas era una yegua de pelaje blanco con una crin verde, ojos cafés y una cutiemark de un libro, mientras que la otra era una yegua unicornio, cosa que no había notado antes porque su melena era tan abundante que tapaba su cuerno. Tanto su pelaje como su crin era blanca, sus ojos azul celeste y su cutiemark era de un muñeco de nieve. Finalmente la grifo tenía un plumaje rojo con parte del rostro y el abdomen blanco, algunas plumas azules, amarillas y verdes en sus alas, y el bolso que le había visto en la panadería.

Roze se alejó un poco de Margarita y bajo la cabeza, algo nerviosa e incluso asustada. Lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento es que de seguro estaría en problemas y que debería irse rápidamente. Pero antes de que hiciera nada, la grifo se acercó a ella y puso una de sus patas sobre sus hombros, tranquilizándola y regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

—Tranquila— dijo la grifo —no tienes por qué temer—

—Pero… que hacen…— intento preguntar la Changeling, pero no pudo terminar porque las otras dos ponis se le acercaron—

—Te vimos y decidimos salir a saludarte. No gustaron mucho tus flores y queríamos también agradecerte, aunque vinimos más por ella— mirando a la grifo.

—Jaja, es cierto. En cuanto te vi, tenía ganas de saludarte y decirte que a mi hija le gustó mucho la figura que le compre a tu esposo, y quería preguntarte si sería posible pedirle una en particular— dijo ella —y cuando llegamos las escuchamos hablar. Y lamentamos haber escuchado su conversación privada pero… no lo pudimos evitar—

Las chicas parecían apenadas, pero igual no dejaban de sonreír y de estar contentas, mientras que Roze aun parecía nerviosa y no levantaba la mirada, y es que… era normal.

—Entonces… oyeron todo… y vieron que paso— dijo Roze y aun parecía nerviosa y preocupada —saben lo que soy—

—Sí, lo sabemos— dijo la Grifo —eres una Changeling… ¿Y eso que importa?— dijo sonriendo, tomando el rostro de la chica para levantarlo y que la viera a los ojos —Eso no te cambia ni te hace diferente o que te veamos distinto. Si te soy sincera jamás he juzgado a otros solo por lo que otros hicieron, y menos sin conocerlos. No creo todo lo que dicen de los Changelings así que… con más razón no te voy a juzgar ni nada—

—¿Lo dices enserio?— pregunto Roze, ahora más tranquila.

—Además… con todo lo que escuche y… lo que le dijiste a Margarita y como la hiciste sentir mejor… ¿Cómo desconfiar de ti o juzgarte solo porque no eres una poni? Pienso que eres una gran chica Roze—

—Nosotras pensamos lo mismo, dijeron las dos ponis —ayer escuchaste nuestra conversación mientras estábamos cerca de tu negocio, y sabes lo que pensamos—

—Además… aunque estés disfrazada, la poni que nos atendió y la Changeling que vemos ahora no son diferentes. Son chicas amables, dulces y buenas y como comento Margarita… nos gustaría conocerte más y ser tus amigas—

—¿En verdad?—

—Así es— dijo la grifo —y para empezar… me llamo Dana—

—Yo me llamo Winter— dijo la unicornio.

—Y yo me llamo Grimmtales— dijo la otra poni.

—Y yo soy Roze y… es un gusto conocerlas. Digo… conocerlas como lo soy y no con mi disfraz—

—Un gusto conocerte Roze— dijeron las tres.

Luego de eso, las cinco chicas se pusieron a hablar, y mientras más hablaban parecían conocerse más y las tres chicas compartían un poco más de ellas con su nueva amiga Roze.

Pasaron varios minutos conversando, hasta que Roze se dio cuenta de la hora y supo que debía marcharse. Volvió a ponerse su disfraz y las cinco regresaron a la panadería, donde Margarita le ofreció unos panes grandes con queso, unos cuantos panes hechos con maíz y unas botellas de soda, y todo eso para sorpresa de la Changeling, le habían costado un poco menos de lo que realmente costaban, a lo que Margarita solo guiño el ojo y dijo "será nuestro secreto".

Roze ya estaba lista para marcharse, pero antes de eso a sus nuevas amigas por última vez.

—Fue un gran gusto para mi hablar con todas ustedes— dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreírles —y créanme… quizás nos falta hablar y no tuvimos el tiempo suficiente pero… ahora puedo considerarlas a todas mis amigas, y han alegrado mi día, sobre todo porque… esta mañana no me sentí precisamente—

—Nos da gusto escuchar eso— comento Dana —y también nos da gusto haberte conocido como eres realmente. Como dijimos, sin importar que seas nada cambia lo que eres—

—Ojala todos en este pueblo pudieran dejar de ser tan desconfiados y pudieran aceptar a los demás— comento Grimmtales —incluyendo a aquellos que realmente desean ser aceptados—

—Seguro un día pasara— dijo Winter —Solo hay que trabajar en eso, y más aún… debemos también hacer algo y no solo esperar a que los demás hagan algo—

—Tienes mucha razón Winter— comento Roze, y luego miro a Margarita —gracias por haber hablado conmigo y haberme dicho todo lo que paso. Me has mostrado en verdad eres una buena amiga y que sabes ver más allá de lo que dicen otros y aceptas a los demás conociéndolos primero, tal y como lo hacen Dana, Grimmtales y Winter—

— Gracias Roze, y supongo que debo agradecerte por haberme escuchado y tenido confianza suficiente para mostrarme tanto a mi como a ellas como eras tú en verdad. Espero que todas nos hagamos grandes amigas—

—Estoy segura que así será linda, y realmente espero que tu padre pueda cambiar esa forma de ser—

—¿Pero crees que él me escuche? Como te he dicho, nunca me escucha—

—Lo sé, pero debes intentarlo. Ahora que me has contado más de él lo comprendo más porque es así, pero también estoy segura que las cosas podrían cambiar, pero debes intentarlo—

—Está bien, lo intentare. Por cierto Roze, si alguna vez llegas a encontrarte con Mat y Carly, diles que realmente lamento todo lo que sucedió, y que para mí ellos son realmente mis amigos—

—Lo hare, y como te dije, estoy segura que ellos no guardan ningún enojo hacia ti Margarita. Y chicas— mirando a las otras tres —espero que tengamos otra oportunidad de hablar y tal vez conocernos más—

—Lo mismo digo— dijo Dana —y antes de que te vayas no olvides… al igual que tu esposo, tienes amigas te aceptan por lo que eres. Y no te preocupes, todas nosotras y guardaremos tu secreto. Sin embargo…—

—¿Que sucede?—

—Si un día alguien más descubre quien eres en verdad… o tu misma decides ya no usar un disfrazas y mostrar lo que eres realmente… no deberás preocuparte. Tiene todo nuestro apoyo— dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella, y las otras tres ponis hicieron lo mismo.

—Gracias chicas— dijo Roze sonriendo, y casi haciendo un esfuerzo porque no se le saliera una lagrima por esas palabras —nos veremos después amigas—

—Hasta luego Roze, cuídate mucho—

La Changeling tomo sus compras, y empezó a alejarse de la panadería sin dejar de ver a sus nuevas amigas, despidiéndose de ellas, y ellas hacían lo mismo, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y ya no pudo verlas.

Una vez estuvo en la entrada del pueblo, se fue caminando hasta el bosque, y una vez ahí y sin que nadie la viera, se quitó su disfraz de Changeling para volar a casa y llegar rápidamente.

—Holz, ya llegue— dijo entrando a casa, y al hacerlo encontró a Holz descansando sobre la cama, y la estatua de Discord totalmente terminada y pintada —en verdad trabajaste muy duro ¿No es así cariño?— acercándose a la cama y recostándose, poniendo los panes y la bebida que Margarita le había vendido —Bueno ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos?—

Ambos se relajaron y empezaron a comer, y luego de un rato Holz le pregunto a su esposa como había sido su pequeña salida a Silver Hills, y también donde había comprado ese pan tan delicioso. Fue ahí cuando Roze le explico todo lo que había pasado ese día y las conversaciones que había tenido con Margarita, y las otras tres.

Le comento todo lo que habían hablado, incluyendo todo lo que Margarita le había comentado sobre su padre, y como todas, lejos de rechazarla o mirarla diferente únicamente porque ella era una Changeling, la aceptaron, pensaron que sin importar lo que fuera sabían lo que ella era alguien especial, y estaban contenta de que pudieran ser amigas, y Roze estaba también contenta de haber hecho nuevas amigas que la conocieran como ella era en verdad.

—Parece que fue un gran día para ti ¿No es verdad preciosa?— Comento Holz, aun comiendo y también sonriendo luego de haber escuchado todo lo que su esposa le había contado—

—Jmjmjm tienes muchísima razón querido— dijo Roze —Y si te soy sincera… después de esa horrible pesadilla… tu apoyo… ver que había muchos que reflexionaban y estaban seguros que su forma de actuar ayer no fue correcta… y haber podido hacer nuevas amigas… en verdad me alegraron el día—

—Pues aún faltan muchas cosas que te pueden arreglar todavía más— dijo Holz y con un movimiento rápido tomo a la Changeling por la espalda y la abrazo con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo bastante, pero también sacándole una sonrisa.

—Hablas de la fiesta de Berry ¿Verdad? O… hablas de algo también entretenido— comento Roze, moviéndose para quedar frente a su esposo y mirándolo con una sonrisa seductora.

—Ya lo veremos nena… ya lo veremos— sonriéndole de la misma forma.

Los acabaron besándose de una forma muy romántica, y ambos continuaron con su comida hasta que terminaron, dejando solo un poco de pan y soda guardados, que podrían utilizar para el desayuno del día siguiente.

Ya que habían terminado de almorzar, la pareja reposo un poco, y luego de eso ya se sentían satisfechos y estaban listos para ir a la fiesta.

Ambos salieron de casa prepararon sus carretas. Con la ayuda del otro, cada uno subió a sus carretas sus respectivos regalos, sujetándolos bien para que no se cayeran.

Ya con todo organizado, ambos estaban preparados.

—¿Lista linda?— pregunto el semental, extendiéndole un casco a su linda esposa mientras le sonreía.

—Lista— dijo ella, tomando el casco de su esposo y también sonriéndole.

Así, los dos emprendieron el camino a casa de sus amigos, pasando por el mismo camino cruzando el bosque que usaban todos los días para ir a Silver Hills.

Una vez salieron del bosque, la pareja desvió el camino y fueron hacia otra dirección. No iban hacia Silver Hills sino que iban un poco más lejos, en una zona de praderas y árboles, donde aunque muy separadas, había varias casas construidas, y estaba a al menos un kilómetro de una estación de tren, siendo básicamente la única manera de ir a Silver Hills a ciertos lugares de Equestria, aunque no servía para ir a ciertos lugares, entre ellos otros pueblos de los Bosques de Plata. Dicha estación se había construido en los tiempos que el pueblo aun extraía plata.

La pareja camino por solo unos minutos hasta encontrar finalmente el hogar de sus amigos, siendo una de las primeras casas que se podían ver, y claro, de las más lindas.

—Henos aquí— comento Holz, admirando la casa.

Esta esta era una casa que pareciendo un gran cubo. Tenía dos pisos y estaba pintado de un bonito azul celeste, con amplias ventanas de vidrio y una chimenea. Además la casa estaba rodeada de un muro de concreto no muy alto con una puerta de acero, y aunque no se notaba desde afuera, Roze y Holz sabían que tras la edificación había un jardín con algunas flores que Goldenmane había plantado, y unas cuantas rosas que la Changeling disfrazada había cultivado para ella.

Realmente esa casa se veía muy sólida, grande, segura y sobre todo costosa, y mucho más protegida que el hogar de la amable pareja, aunque ellos no sentían envidia o molestia de ver que sus amigos tenían algo tan bonito mientras que su hogar era muy sencillo. Por el contrario, les alegraba.

—Ya he venido muchas veces aquí y aun así es difícil no sorprenderse con su casa. ¿No amor?— dijo Roze.

—Tienes razón querida— comento Holz —En especial porque… ellos se la ganaron con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. ¿Recuerdas que ellos no les iba tan bien cuando llegaron a Silver Hills?—

—Fue cuando los conocimos y nos hicimos amigos. Ellos tenían que esforzarse mucho y no tenían nada, pero ahora tienen un hogar, un trabajo, y todo lo que han querido y necesitado—

—Pero lo mejor de todo es que el dinero y las cosas que consiguieron… no los cambio, y son ponis increíbles, humildes y buenos—

—Y los mejores amigos que podríamos pedir—

La pareja toco un timbre que estaba en la puerta, y solo unos minutos después alguien abrió la puerta y los recibió, y no era otro que Bluewill, que hizo que ambos se rieran porque este llevaba puesto un pequeño y gracioso gorro de cumpleaños.

—Sí, ya sé que me veo ridículo— comento el poni, pero con un movimiento rápido le puso a la pareja un gorro a cada uno —ahora dejen de reírse y mejor entren— dijo sonriendo y ellos le siguieron.

Cuando entraron, vieron el interior de la casa, que era muy linda, con muebles y adornos sencillos pero muy bonitos que le daban un toque muy acogedor a la casa, aunque algunas de esas cosas habían sido movidas a un lado para hacer espacio a la fiesta y los invitados. Había algunos ponis que aunque Roze y Holz no conocían tan bien, si habían visto en Silver Hills y parecían vivir ahí también, y al igual que sus amigos también eran muy amables. También había algunos potrillos bastante enérgicos e inquietos, pero que para ser tan pequeños eran bastante educados, y claro, entre los invitados también estaba Icewing.

Viendo la poca cantidad de invitados, pero la misma buena actitud de los mismos notaban que Goldenmane y Bluewill preferirían tener pocos pero buenos amigos que muchos que estuvieran más interesados en su dinero.

Además de todo eso en una mesa había un pastel de chocolate, una pizza de miel, manzana, tomate, uvas y piña, bolas de arroz, obviamente traídas por Icewing, y un recipiente con jugo, vasos y platos, y claro, varios regalos traídos por los invitados.

Por supuesto… que sería la fiesta sin la cumpleañera. Y en ese momento apareció ella, la pequeña Berrygold. Una potrilla de un pelaje azul oscuro cerca de ser purpura, y una melena de color dorado como la de su madre, lisa y peinada con una cola de caballos sujeta con una moña de color verte. También tenía unos bonitos ojos que eran una mezcla entre el verde y el amarillo de los ojos de sus padres, y para finalizar una cutiemark que era un papel con un lápiz, y un libro abierto.

—¡Roze, Holz!— dijo la pequeña, con una gran sonrisa y corriendo hacia la pareja para abrazarlos y saludando, y ellos le devolvieron el gesto.

—Hola linda, me alegra mucho verte— dijo Holz.

—Feliz cumpleaños linda— comento Roze —y que cumplas muchos años más— juntando su nariz con la de ella, un gesto común entre ella y Berrygold, así como entre ella con Goldenmane, y entre madre e hija.

—Bueno— dijo Goldenmane, saliendo de la cocina y encontrándose con sus amigos —ya que todos los invitados están aquí… ¡Que comience la fiesta!—

—¡Sí!— dijero todos los presentes, y así comenzó la fiesta.

Lo primero que hicieron Roze con ayuda de sus amigos y Holz, entraron los arreglos florales que ella había hecho, dándole tono aún más alegre a ese hogar, que hizo que Roze se ganara aplausos y elogios de todos los invitados, y sobre todo, un fuerte abrazo de la pequeña Berrygold, que estaba más que agradecida con ese regalo tan bonito de parte de su gran amiga Roze, y tal y como siempre le decía…

—Espero un día plantar una rosa tan bonita como las tuyas— dijo la pequeña.

Luego de eso empezó la fiesta, con baile, música y juegos donde no solo participaban los pequeños sino también los adultos, que por un momento se sentían como niños y en verdad se divertían con todo lo que hacían.

Avanzada la tarde, llego la hora de comer, y como no podía faltar, mientras comían tanto los niños como los adultos aprovechaban para hablar. Y cuando terminaron, llego el momento de abrir los regalos. Entre los regalos que Berrygold recibió estaban ropa, algunos juguetes, e incluso algo tan sencillo como un cuaderno en blanco para dibujar y un libro. La pequeña se alegró mucho con cada regalo y agradeció por los regalos, mostrando que en verdad le habían gustado, pero claro, fue el regalo de Holz que más le habría sorprendido, y tal y como paso con Roze, recibió elogios por el gran trabajo hecho en su estatua de Discord.

—Increíble que pudieras terminarlo en tan poco tiempo— comento Icewing a Holz— pero bueno, siempre sorprendes con tus trabajos—

—Bueno…— dijo Holz, mirando a su esposa —creo que un una muy agradable compañía puedes hacer las cosas más rápidos de lo que esperarías—

—creo que si— comento el pegaso, mirando también a Roze y entendiendo lo que decía su amigo.

La tarde avanzo y la fiesta continuaba, con los pequeños, y a veces los adulto, participando en los juegos, mientras que los más grandes aprovechaban para hablar, siendo una tarde muy entretenida y disfrutable para todos los presentes.

Pasaron las horas y ya estaba atardeciendo. El cielo se teñía de lindos tonos rojizos y naranja y la luz del sol se hacía más brillante mientras se iba ocultando para dar paso a la noche.

Para ese momento la fiesta de cumpleaños ya había finalizado. Todos los invitados se habían ido, algo agotados, pero sin duda contentos de haber compartido ese momento con Berrygold y sus padres, felicitando una vez más a la cumpleañera y agradeciendo a los padres por haberlos invitado.

Al final solo quedaron ellos, Roze y Holz. Las dos esposas se ponían a recoger los platos y los vasos sucios para lavarlos mientras los dos machos ayudaban a organizar un poco la sala, poniendo todo en su lugar correspondiente, y la pequeña Berrygold ayudaba en lo que podía, aunque fuera organizando sus regalos para no estorbaran, o las cosas más pequeñas y que podía mover fácilmente.

Despues de eso toda la casa parecía aseada, los platos ya estaban limpios y todo se encontraba en su lugar.

—Casi no parece que hubiera habido una fiesta— comento Bluewill viendo lo organizado que había quedado todo.

—Pero hubo y en verdad fue muy divertida— dijo Goldenmane, mirando a su hija —¿No es así querida?—

—Así es— dijo ella, muy alegre y dando pequeños saltos —este fue el mejor cumpleaños de todos. Gracias, muchas gracias— por un momento la pequeña dejo de saltar y bostezo, y además parecía que se le cerrarían los ojos—

—Pobrecilla, debes estar cansada después de todo lo que has hecho hoy— comento su madre y luego miro a su amiga —Roze… ¿Podrías llevarla a su cuarto por favor? Yo prepare algo especial para nosotros—

—Por supuesto, vamos Berry— dijo la chica, tomando a la potrilla y colocándola sobre su lomo.

Goldenmane fue hasta la cocina y empezó a sacar algunas cosas de varios anaqueles, y aunque los dos machos le ofrecieron su ayuda les dijo que estaba bien, por lo que estos se recostaron en el sofá para descansar un poco después de un día tan agotador.

Roze por su lado, subió con la niña sobre su espalda por una sencilla escalera de caracol hasta llegar al segundo piso donde estaban la habitación de sus amigos y la de la niña, que tenía su nombre escrito con crayones en la puerta por ella misma.

Ambas entraron a la habitación, que a pesar de ser pequeña se sentía espaciosa. Tenía una gran ventana por la que entraba la luz naranja del atardecer y una cama con sábanas blancas contra una de las paredes. También tenía un pequeño escritorio donde había un vaso con lápices y colores así como unas hojas, una alfombra redonda, una repisa no muy alta con algunos libros de texto para niños y cuentos, un armario de madera y un cofre con juguetes. Para ser la habitación de una niña estaba muy ordenada y eso le agradaba a Roze, ya que siendo tan joven la niña era muy organizada y siempre se aseguraba de dejar toda su habitación arreglada, y esa era solo una de las cosas linda de Berrygold. Como había comprobado en la fiesta, ella era agradecida, amable, humilde y dulce, y Roze sabía que todo se debía a la forma en que la habían criado.

Aunque llegaron a Silver Hills sin nada y tardaron en ganar dinero y obtener todo lo que ahora tenían, se habían asegurado de criar bien a su hija y enseñarle valores importantes que la niña aun con todo lo que tenía reflejaba y aun reflejaría.

—Bueno, ya llegamos— dijo Roze, bajando a la pequeña de su lomo y acercándola a su cama —es hora de descansar—

—Gracias— dijo ella, con la mirada cansada y bostezando otra vez.

La niña estaba por acostarse hasta que recordó algo que la hizo estar más despierta… por un momento al menos.

—Espera, debo hacer algo— dijo fue hasta su armario para buscar algo.

Roze no entendía que pasaba, hasta que la potrilla se acercó a ella algo nerviosa, sujetando una pequeña bolsa de papel en sus cascos, la cual le acerco.

—¿Es para mí?— pregunto la poni rosa, y la potrilla solo asintió —Oh querida, pero si es tu cumpleaños, no el mío— dijo con una sonrisa, tomando lo que ella le había traído.

—Lo sé pero… en verdad quisiera darte esto— dijo la niña, aun nerviosa pero sin dejar de sonreír —eres mi amiga, eres como la hermana que nunca tuve y eres una gran amiga de mi mamá. Quería darte esto para… para que sepas lo mucho que me importas, y que te agradezco todo lo que haces—

Roze estaba a punto de decirle que eso no era y que para ella era suficiente agradecimiento compartir con ella y saber que ayudaba a su amiga, pero simplemente no podía resistirse a la dulzura de la niña y recibió la bolsa, la abrió, y vio que en su interior había un dibujo muy sencillo hecho por ella, de ellas junto a una flor, con la frase "te quiero Roze", y también con un muñeco hecho de calcetines rellenos de algodón que estaban cocidos en forma de un conejito, siendo el primer regalo que sus padres le dieron cuando aún no tenían dinero, y que aun así la pequeña apreciaba muchísimo.

—Pero Berry… esto es muy importante para ti… ¿enserio quieres dármelo?— pregunto Roze, aun sorprendida por aquel obsequio.

—Quería darte lo que más atesoro… porque eres mi amiga. Cuídalo hermana— dijo ella, con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

Como cualquier niño no le era fácil separarse de un juguete, sobretodo de ese que tanto significaba para ella pero… que lo hiciera y se lo diera a Roze era una proeba de lo mucho que la quería y significaba para ella, y eso hizo que Roze tambien sonriera y se le salieran un par de lágrimas, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la niña y esta hacia lo mismo.

—Es un maravilloso regalo Berry… gracias—

Después de un rato las dos se separaron y Roze ayudo a recostar a Berrygold, que se veía cada vez más y más cansada, y en cualquier comento se dormiría.

—Feliz cumpleaños querida— dijo Roze Me da gusto que te hayas divertido tanto hoy, y me alegra que te hayan gustado mi regalo—

—Y a mí te que gustara el mío— dijo Berrygold —… Roze—

—¿Sí querida?—

—Te quiero mucho, y siempre te querré —

—Yo también te quiero mucho Berry… y siempre te querré—

Las dos se seguían viendo con una sonrisa, hasta Berry bostezo una vez más, y cerró los ojos, quedándose profundamente dormida. Roze acariciaba suavemente su melena tratando de no despertarla y sonriendo mucho.

En verdad le habita tomado mucho cariño a esa pequeña y era feliz sabiendo que ella la quería igual, y que le regalara ese juguete y ese dibujo eran pruebas suficiente.

Sin embargo, Roze observo el dibujo que ella había hecho y vio que ella estaba dibujada como una poni rosa, tal y como se veía en ese momento. No era que estuviera mal pero… solo eso la hizo pensar mucho, y una duda cruzo por su mente.

Roze dejo de lado su disfrazas y tomo su verdadera apariencia de Changeling, sin dejar de observar a la pequeña.

—Si supieras lo que soy… como soy en verdad. Tal vez no me verías igual— dijo para sí misma en voz baja, y pensaba en como seria si Berrygold supiera que era una Changeling, incluso imaginando que se asustaría —tu… ¿me querrías igual? ¿Seguiríamos siendo amigas?—

Pensando en eso no pudo evitar pensar en cómo reaccionaría Bluewill, Goldenmane o Icewing si supieran lo que era en verdad. ¿La aceptarían? O ¿la despreciarían como le había pasado a esos dos Changelings el día anterior? Solo pensar en eso la ponían nerviosa, y se le escapo otra lágrima ante esa posibilidad. Que aquellos que ella llamaba amigos la hicieran a un lado y la odiaran.

No dejaba de pensar en eso, hasta que por un momento, aun dormida Berrygold empezó a sonreír, y solo ver eso fue suficiente para calmarla, he incluso le hicieron pensar en Holz, y las amigas que había hecho esa mañana, que la habían aceptado como era en verdad. Eso hizo sonreír a la Changeling.

—No debo pensar así, y es que después de todo… ya otros me han aceptado. Estoy segura que un día cuando muestre como soy, seguiremos siendo amigas… seguiré teniendo a mis amigos. Debo pensar… que será así— Roze acaricio un poco más la melena de la niña para luego acercarse y darle un beso en la frente —que descanses—

Roze sintió que alguien iba abrir la puerta y rápidamente se transformó, colocándose una vez más su disfraz de poni como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Cómo están chicas?— dijo Goldenmane, entrando a la habitación y trayendo consigo dos bolsas con todos los regalo de su hija.

La poni se acercó a ella y la miro dormir profundamente, lo que le saco una sonrisa, y sonrió todavía más cuando vio la bolsa que Roze tenía.

—Veo que Berry ya te dio su regalo— dijo la poni entre risas —ella siempre me decía que solo le regalaría ese conejito a alguien muy especial para ella. Y veo que ese alguien fuiste tu amiga—

Roze se sonrojo un poco por esas palabras, pero Goldenmane puso un caso sobre su hombro para calmarla, y sin dejar de sonreírle le dijo que bajara.

Las dos amigas regresaron al primer piso y ahí sus esposos las esperaban en el comedor con algo que la poni de crin dorada había preparado el día anterior, y como le había quedado mucho quería compartir con sus amigos, y eso era una lasaña de espinacas.

wp -content/uploads/ 2016/07/receta-lasana-de-espinacas-y-atun .jpg

Además venía acompañado un pan de ajo para cada uno, y una copa de vino.

Todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer, y tanto Roze como Holz quedaron fascinados con la lasaña, en especial Roze que no dejaba de decirle a su amiga que le había quedado deliciosa, haciendo sonrojar mucho a la chica.

Mientras todos comían, también hablaban de toda clase de cosas e incluso bromeaban entre ellos con tal de hacer más ameno ese momento. Entre toda esa conversación salió el tema de lo ocurrido el día anterior con los dos Changelings, cosa que si bien Goldenmane y Bluewill no vieron si se habían enterado, y según ellos, si alguien realmente era sincero y deseaba hablar era importante escucharlo y darle la oportunidad, y por las cosas que habían escuchado parecían que esos dos Changelings eran bien intencionados y que los habitantes de pueblo fueron bastante injustos.

—Entonces si ustedes los vieran… ¿los aceptarían?— pregunto Roze.

—Deberíamos escucharlos primero pero… creo que sí. Además estoy segura que los conocemos más podríamos entenderlos y ser todos amigos— dijo la yegua amarilla, y aunque no lo sabía, esa respuesta había hecho sentir a Roze muy tranquila y animada—

Los cuatro seguían conversando y comiendo, y disfrutaban bastante de ese momento, nuevamente hablando de temas variados mientras comían, y se divertían. En verdad con algo tan sencillo como hablar y comer los cuatro se entretenían mucho, y tal como lo veían ellos… no quisieran compartir momentos asi con alguien más. Solo con sus verdaderos amigos.

Pasaron casi dos horas y finalmente todos terminaron de comer y de conversar. Luego de recoger los platos y de ayudar a limpiar, se dieron cuenta que ya había anochecido y que era el momento de que la pareja se fuera.

—Bueno, parece que ya es momento de regresar a casa— comento Roze.

—En verdad no quisiéramos que se fueran— dijo Goldenmane, y en su voz en verdad se sentía que no quería que se fueran ya —¿Por qué no se quedan esta noche con nosotros? Sería un enorme gusto que se quedaran a dormir hoy—

—Gracias amiga, y créeme, me encantaría quedarme pero…— mirando a Holz —tenemos nuestras obligaciones mañana—

—Está bien… lo entiendo— dijo un poco desanimada, pero su amiga se le acerco y puso un casco sobre su hombro mientras le sonreía

—Aunque agradecemos la invitación. Quizás en otra ocasión podamos venir y quedarnos. En verdad no daría mucho gusto ¿o no Holz?—

—Claro que si— dijo el unicornio —y cuando ustedes deseen pueden venir y quedarse con nosotros. Quizás no tengamos mucho pero en verdad no encantaría tenerlos ahí—

—Sería un gran gusto para nosotros— comento Bluewill.

Ya con todo dicho, los dos amigos se despidieron chocando sus cascos mientras que las chicas se despedían dándose un fuerte abrazo. Antes de marcharse, Goldenmane y Bluewill les regalaron a la pareja lo que había quedado de la lasaña de espinaca porque estaban seguros que no se las comerían, junto a unos panes y lo que había quedado del vino que los cuatro habían estado bebiendo. También, aunque Roze había estado bien todo ese día, su amiga le presto una de sus bufandas para para que se protegiera del frio y no se pusiera tan mal de nuevo.

—En verdad son muy amables— comento la yegua rosa, mirando a su amiga —gracias por todo Golden, en verdad te lo agradezco—

—Y nosotros les agradecemos por los regalos que hicieron para nuestra hija, por haber venido y por habernos ayudado tanto. En verdad… no podríamos tener mejores amigos—

Los amigos se despidieron una vez más, la pareja salió y pusieron en una de las carretas la comida que les habían obsequiado y se alejaron de aquella casa mientras la pareja los seguía despidiendo desde lejos, y ellos hacían lo mismo hasta que ya no pudieron verse.

Ya lejos, la pareja siguió con su camino, y para no sentirse cansada y sabiendo que por esas horas no debería haber nadie por el bosque, Roze se quitó su disfraz y permaneció en su forma de Changeling.

—Imagino que por eso no aceptaste quedarte ¿verdad?— pregunto Holz, y como la Changeling no dijo nada, supuso que tenía razón —sabes que nuestros amigos son tolerantes y comprobaste que estarían decididos a hablar. Seguro ellos se aceptarían lo que eres en verdad querida—

—Tal vez…—dijo ella, algo pensativa y hasta nerviosa —pero quisiera esperar a un mejor momento para hacerlo. No me siento capaz de hacerlo aun pero… después de que hoy pude hacer nuevas amigas que me aceptaste como lo que soy… sé que tal vez nuestros amigos nos aceptaran—

—Seguro que así será— Holz se acercó más a su esposa y la abrazo —además… me encantaría estar con mi esposa como ella es en verdad. Sin ocultarse de ninguna manera—

—¿Enserio?— dijo Roze sonrojándose mucho —eres demasiado lindo Holz—

—Tú lo eres más Roze—

Ambos siguieron con su camino hasta que finalmente regresaron a su hogar.

Una vez ahí dejaron las carretas en su lugar, llevaron la comida que sus amigos les habían obsequiado a casa y luego cerraron todo y encendieron la chimenea para mantenerse calientes mientras comían, y es que de todos modos les había dado mucha hambre el viaje de regreso.

Cuando terminaron de comer y arreglaron todo, la pareja se acostó y se acurrucaron para dormir cómodamente, pero no sin antes besarse con amor y hablar sobre el gran día en que habían tenido.

Después de un largo rato, Holz se quedó profundamente dormido y la Changeling se quedó abrazada a él, durmiéndose poco a poco mientras pensaba en todo lo que había hecho ese día. Había hecho amigas, había estado en una fiesta con sus más grandes amigos, y sobre todo, después de haber tenido una horrible pesadilla que la había asustado, su esposo la había apoyado, animado y que no tenía que temer, y más aún, fuera lo que sucediera su madre no se rendiría, y ella por tanto debía creer que todo saldría bien.

Poco a poco Roze se quedó dormida con una gran sonrisa, feliz por el día que había tenido y segura que no tenía que temer, y que tendría dulces sueños.

Luego de esa noche, pasaron cuatro largos días.

Por un camino en medio de los bosques de plata, alejándose de Silver Hill, paso alguien vestido por una túnica que lo cubría casi por completo.

El personaje siguió avanzando por el bosque, dirigiéndose a un lugar al que en verdad necesitaba llegar.

En cierto punto una fuerte brisa empezó a soplar en medio del bosque, y el encapuchado se detuvo un momento, metiéndose en el interior de un árbol seco y hueco para protegerse del frio, aunque aún debajo de la túnica tiritaba de frio.

Después de un rato se quitó la túnica y se pudo ver mejor como era, y es que no era precisamente un poni, sino que en realidad se trataba de la Changeling Roze.

La chica desde el árbol el exterior vio como el viento soplaba con cada vez más fuerza y sentía más frio, haciendo que tratara de cubrirse cada vez más con su túnica.

—Este frio es terrible— pensaba —pero debo estar tranquila. Aún tengo mucho camino por recorrer—

La pobre Changeling aún tenía demasiado frio y el viento parecía que se pondría aun peor, así que necesitaría quedarse ahí por un largo rato hasta que el clima se calmara. Mientras esperaba, pensaba en porque estaba cruzando por los bosques de plata, pasando cerca de Silver Hill pero alejándose cada vez más.

Todo había empezado precisamente hacia cinco días, luego de la fiesta de Berrygold.

Al día siguiente Roze despertó contenta y descansada, sin haber tenido otra vez esa pesadilla y sintiéndose más tranquila, lo que hizo que Holz le dijera que posiblemente esa pesadilla era solo eso, y Roze se sintió mas convencida de esa idea. Todo su día había sido muy bueno, vendiendo muchas de sus rosas y encontrándose con sus nuevas amigas.

La Changeling había estado muy bien en ese día y llego a pensar que ya no volvería a tener esa horrible pesadilla, pero esa noche la tuvo, y despertó más asustada que la primera vez. Su esposo la seguía apoyando y trataba de convencerla que era solo una pesadilla, pero la noche siguiente la tuvo y se sintió mucho más preocupada que antes. Una vez empezó a creer que no se trataba un simple sueño y que este intentaba advertirle de algo que le pasaría a su reina, aunque no fuera realmente así. Pero como fuera, Roze no lo pudo soportar más, y a la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, la Changeling le dio a conocer a su esposo la decisión que había tomado.

—Aunque tal vez solo sea un sueño y no sea más que nostalgia por mi hogar o preocupación por mi madre— hablo Roze, mientras bebía una taza de café con leche, acompañado por unos panes —temo que siga teniendo estas pesadillas si no estoy segura que la reina está bien. Por eso… he decidido regresar al Reino de los Changelings—

Por un momento la pareja dejo de comer y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Roze noto que Holz tenía la mirada baja y parecía algo preocupado y triste, y la Changeling no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él y que… tampoco le agradaba la idea de alejarse de él.

—Mi amor— dijo ella, tomando sus cascos juntos —no quisiera irme, pero sé que te causare problemas si sigo siendo atormentada por esta pesadilla. Si voy… veré mi hogar otra vez, a mi hermanos y a mi madre, y así me sentiré muchísimo más tranquila. Además… me quedare unos días solamente—

—Lo entiendo— dijo el unicornio, aunque se le notaba que no quería dejar ir a su amada, pero si lo entendía —Si tienes deseos de ir ve amor, pero déjame ir contigo—

—Créeme que me encantaría que fuéramos juntos. Sería una gran oportunidad para que mi madre y el resto de mis hermanos te conocieran— dijo ella, acariciando su rostro —pero recuerda lo que paso en estos últimos días. Te han encargado muchas cosas y no será justo que no cumplas solo por mí. Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré bien y llegare sin problemas—

—Lo sé pero… no me gustaría que fueras sola. Me preocupa que te enfermes o… te agotes— dijo, y la chica noto una sincera preocupación por ella en su rostro —si al menos alguien te acompañara y fuera alguien de buena actitud… podría sentirme más relajado—

—De acuerdo cariño, te prometo que no iré sola. Tratare de pedir ayuda a un conocido mío, un vendedor—

—Está bien— dijo él, y por un momento se quedó callado, solo para lanzarse sobre su esposa y darle un fuerte abrazo, tomándola por sorpresa —sé que serán solo unos días y volverás pero… te extrañare muchísimo amor… y pensare en ti todos los días—

La Changeling se quedó paralizada por un momento, pero pronto empezó a sonreír. También lo abrazo con fuerza y empezó a besarlo.

—Yo también voy a extrañarte mucho Holz… te amo… en verdad te amo—

Mientras recordaba eso, la chica empezó a sonreír y sonrojarse.

Afuera del árbol el clima todavía no se calmaba aunque era menos que hacia un momento. Mientras esperaba siguió recordando lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

Ambos se preparaban para salir para cumplir con sus obligaciones diarias, y también Roze escribía una carta, que una vez en Silver Hills entrego en una oficina de correo, encargada de llevar y recibir correspondencia para los habitantes de ese pueblo. No estaba segura de cuando recibirá la respuesta, pero esperaba que fuera pronto, y esperaba que ese amigo suyo, con lo poco que había escrito, siendo más que nada que necesitaba su ayuda para viajar, si estuviera dispuesto a prestarle esa ayuda, aunque ella lo conocía bien, y seguramente si la ayudaría.

El resto del día trascurrió con normalidad, pero en la noche Roze vivió una vez más aquella horrible pesadilla, y pese a que su esposo intentaba animarla y convencerla de que todo estaría bien, esta vez estaba más convencida de que se trataba de algo que podría pasar, y todo el día siguiente estuvo triste aunque su esposo, incluso algunos clientes la animaban.

Esa noche no tuvo la pesadilla, aunque lamentablemente no estaba del todo tranquila. Al día siguiente, cuando ya era de noche y la pareja estaba por volver a su hogar, pasaron por la oficina de correos y la carta que Roze había esperado finalmente había llegado. Su amigo le había le había dicho que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, y Roze sabía que al día siguiente tendrían que irse.

Aunque ambos estaban tristes de tener que separarse aunque fuera por solo unos días, se aseguraron de hacer esa noche inolvidable y romántica para ambos.

Para ese momento el clima se calmaba una vez más, salía el sol y hacia menos frio que hacia un momento.

—Es hora de continuar mi camino— dijo así misma, saliendo del árbol.

Ya fuera el árbol, la Changeling se cubría en llamas poniéndose un disfraz, que era muy diferente al que siempre había utilizado desde que vivía en Silver Hills.

Mientras lo hacía, recordó lo que había pasado esa mañana muy temprano, cuando aún estaba oscuro. Era el momento que ambos consideraban mejor para no llegar tan tarde y más aún para no estar transformada por mucho tiempo.

—¿Estas lista?— pregunto Holz.

—Así es— contesto ella —por cierto, dijiste anoche que me tenías una sugerencia—

—Así es querida. Pensaba que sería mejor usar un disfraz diferente para no levantar sospechas de que eres una Changeling que vive en Silver Hill—

—Pensaba lo mismo. Si uso mi disfraz de siempre quizás otros ponis sospecharían de mí—

—Aunque… que no tuvieras que usar ningún tipo de disfraz. Realmente me gustaría que pudieras moverte por cualquier lado siendo tu misma. Sin un disfraz… sin miedo—

Ambos parecían algo desanimados por eso, pero la chica animo a su esposo diciéndole quizás un día las cosas cambiaran y ella ya no tuviera que ocultarse más.

La chica se preparaba para salir, creando un nuevo disfraz con una sugerencia en especial de Holz, mientras que este le preparaba algo para que llevara.

—Creo que ya estoy lista— dijo la Changeling cubriéndose de llamas para mostrarle a Holz el nuevo disfraz que había inventado para este viaje.

La nueva apariencia era la de una poni terrestre de crin azulada y lisa, con un mechón que caía en su frente. Tenía pelaje gris plateado, una Cutiemark de una rosa roja rodeada por dos rosas blanca, mostrando que sin importar el disfraz la cutiemark reflejaría su talento. Y para terminar, tenía un ojo color azul claro y el otro de un verde fluorescente, ese último similar a sus ojos de Changeling.

—¿Por qué querías que me dejara uno de mis ojos así?— pregunto Roze.

—Si quieres que sea sincero… tanto tu lado equino como tu verdadero lado Changelings son igual de hermosos y por eso quería en tu nuevo disfraz dejaras una parte de ese lado—

—Incluso… tu apariencia de Changeling tiene algo que siempre me ha gustado y se me hace hermoso… ninguna poni podría compararse contigo—

—Oh Holz… lo... ¿Lo dices en serio?— la Changeling muy sonrojada—

—Por supuesto que si linda, y si fuera por mí no tendrías que usar un disfraz nunca. Por cierto…—

Holz le había entregado a Roze un bolso de cuero color café algo viejo que este tenía desde hace un largo tiempo. Dentro tenía un termo con agua, algunas galletas y suficientes bits para lo que ella pudiera necesitar.

—Gracias amor— dijo la Changeling viendo que además en el bolso había algo envuelto en papel —¿Qué es esto?—

—Bueno, como no puedo ir contigo y conocer a la reina, pensé que sería bueno mandarle un regalo por tener una hija maravillosa—

—Es muy lindo de tu parte Holz—

—Y también quería darte esto— entregándole una túnica, muy parecida a la que él usaba todos los días cuando iba a cortar árboles y la que Roze usaba en ese momento— para que te protejas del frio.

Luego de eso la pareja no tuvo más que decir y la chica se quitó su disfraz y se puso la túnica para salir. Tomo el bolso, y ella y Holz se dieron un último beso en los labios antes de ella se dirigiera al bosque y empezara su largo camino hacia el lugar donde debía ir, parando en ciertos momentos para descansar o cuando el clima se ponía más fuerte, como había sido ese momento.

—Ahora estoy lista— dijo en voz alta, ya disfrazada y lista para continuar. Tomo un poco de agua y comió unas cuantas galletas que a un le quedaban antes de seguir su camino, dirigiéndose al pueblo donde esperaba ver a ese viejo amigo, el cual era un vendedor, y que le ayudaría a ir a casa.

Luego de varias horas de caminata, Roze llego por fin al pueblo donde se encontrarían. Se trataba de un poblado que se encontraba entre los tres pueblos más cercanos a ese lugar. Silver Hill, Crossing Mountain y Minersville, y al igual que los tres, por su ubicación era bastante frio.

Aquel pueblo era muy pequeño y conocido por ser básicamente una zona de mercado, donde vendedores de otros pueblos podían asentarse y vender productos a los tres pueblos cercanos, o ir a cualquier lugar para vender, usando ese pueblo para descansar.

El lugar contaba por varios hogares y algunos negocios. El amigo de Roze había comerciado durante ya dos años en ese pueblo, y este era básicamente su hogar, y a menos que tuviera que ir a otros lugares no lo dejaba.

Una vez en el pueblo, Roze busco y pregunto por su amigo, hasta por fin lo encontró.

—Hola Roze, ¿Cómo has estado? hace mucho que no te veía— dijo alegremente, al ver a la chica, dedicándole una amistosa sonrisa.

Su nombre era Slashcross, y era un semental terrestre de pelaje castaño con pelo rubio y ojos color violeta, y una cutiemark que era un poni con una carreta llena de cosas, representando bien su oficio.

La Changeling disfrazada levantó la pata para saludarlo y ambos se acercaron para saludarse. Después de todo, hacía tiempo que no se veían, y los dos siempre se habían llevado bien, sobre todo porque Slashcross en realidad era un Changeling, que tal y como Roze, había salido de su reino para alimentarse de amor y ayudar a sus hermanos, usando un disfraz creado por él que le permitía ser el mismo y hacer algo que le gustara, siendo eso vender, cosa que en verdad amaba. Igual que su hermana, ahora encontrado un hogar en ese pueblo, y como ella… había conocido a alguien especial. Habían estado alejados de su reino por un largo tiempo, y por eso lo extrañaban y esperaban un día volver.

—Muy bien Slash— respondió ella —he estado muy bien—

—Pero supongo que no solo me dirás eso. ¿Te parece si buscamos un lugar como para hablar tranquilamente?— pregunto Slashcross—

—Claro. Es más… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? Podremos hablar más tranquilos así— propuso.

Slash acepto, y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia uno de los restaurantes del pueblo, uno pequeño pero con una atmosfera acogedora. Los dos se sentaron en dos taburetes de madera con hermosos acabados y oliendo la deliciosa fragancia del suave heno que formaba un montículo entre ellos. Rápidamente llegó un mesero el cual solo vestía un delantal con bolsillos, ofreciéndoles el menú.

—Yo quiero… un sándwich de margaritas y un jugo de naranja por favor— dijo Roze sin despegar los ojos del menú.

—A mí me traes… un sándwich de heno con tomate con mucha sal por favor— dijo Slash levantando la vista y mostrándole una amistosa sonrisa.

El mesero se retiró y al poco tiempo volvió con las órdenes. Ambos comenzaron a comer y también a conversar.

—Bueno hermanita— dijo Slash dándole un bocado a su sándwich —ahora sí cuéntame un poco más… ¿Cómo has estado?—

—Como te dije, muy bien— respondió la chica —Trabajando duro vendiendo mis rosas y teniendo momentos agradables con mi querido esposo Holz—

—Pues en verdad se te nota por cómo te pones al hablar de él—

—No puedo evitarlo, estoy muy enamorada de él. Por cierto… no te lo había podido mencionar en la carta o cuando nos vemos visto pero… ya hace tiempo que él sabe mi verdadera identidad, y me aceptó como soy—

—¿Y se lo dijiste antes de casarte?—

—De hecho… él me conoció como Changeling cuando me encontró debilitada en el bosque. Me acepto como era, y cuando le dije que estaba enamorada Holz, me acepto y me confeso que sentía lo mismo, y me propuso matrimonio. Eso me hizo tan feliz…— soltando un largo suspiro y sonrojándome mucho.

—Pues me alegro por ti. Ahora sé un poco más de cómo es tu relación con ese tal Holz. Espero un día conocerlo—

—¿Y que ahí de ti? ¿Qué me puedes contar de ti? y ahora que hablo de Holz… ¿Ya le dijiste a tu novia sobre quién eres en verdad?—

—Pues…—

—Hana Hikari… es así como se llama ¿Verdad?— Roze dejo de hablar por un momento para saber que respondía, pero al no hacerlo continuo hablando—Así como Holz sabe lo que soy en verdad, creo que Hana merece saber quién eres Slash—

Slashcross no dijo nada. Parecía bastante pensativo y hasta dudoso, y Roze no tenía preguntarle porque estaba así.

—Yo… no lo sé…— dijo finalmente —ella es adorable, dulces y muy buena. En verdad la amo. Pero… no creo que lo entienda… y menos sé si ella podría aceptarme— comento un poco decaído, pero rápidamente trato de desviar el tema —y… cambiando de tema ¿Qué te trae ahora aquí? Pensé que en tu pueblo tenían su propio mercado, o es que ¿Vienes a saludar a tu viejo hermano?— dijo en tono de broma mientras guiñaba un ojo pensando que seguramente le respondería que sí.

—Pues… si y no— contesto ella, y ahora parecía preocupada —Verás extraño nuestro hogar y he decidido volver a ver cómo están todos, en especial nuestra querida madre. Pensé en ir sola pero… mi esposo está preocupado de que me suceda algo aunque sabe que soy fuerte y podría cuidarme sola. Quería acompañarme pero él tiene obligaciones, por eso le prometí que buscaría a alguien que llevara—

—Ya veo—

—Y bueno… quedando tan lejos pensé que podrías ayudarme a llegar allí. Y si no eres tú quizás conozcas a alguien que pudiera llevarme, o dejarme cerca al menos—

Slash se sorprendió un poco, pero luego cambió su expresión a una sonrisa de gran confianza.

—Claro que puedo— le dijo Slash —te pondré en contacto con algunos amigos míos que viajan hacía las tierras lejanas al noroeste. Espero que no hayas olvidado como llegar ahí—

—Claro que no—

—Pero dime ¿Porque quieres volver ahora después de haber estado lejos por tanto tiempo, eh? — le preguntó con curiosidad, como si hubiera alguna otra razón para volver —Digo, lo de querer visitar todos suena bien pero… pareciera que hay otra razón—

—La verdad si— respondió ella —Tengo… un mal presentimiento. Tuve una horrible pesadilla hace dos días y la verdad se ha hecho muy recurrente en estos dos días—

—¿Qué tipo de pesadilla?—

Roze decidió contarle a su hermano su pesadilla a detalle, y mientras la relataba también se asustaba y tenía ganas de llorar, como le había las noches en que la había tenido.

Slash intentaba tranquilizarla, aunque él se sentía tan nervioso como su hermana. No era como Roze le había descrito la pesadilla, sino que él había tenido una parecida, y ahora la recordaba.

Después de todo soñar su madre, la reina Chrysalis muriendo, más de una a forma tan cruel… no era cualquier cosa para los Changelings, y eso lo sentían ambos.

—Además…— continuo ella —también quiero ver a la reina… a nuestra madre. En verdad la amo mucho y quisiera verla para asegurarme que está bien—

—Te entiendo Roze, llevo tanto tiempo lejos del reino que entiendo cómo te sientes— le dijo él con una cálida sonrisa —no te preocupes hermanita, hoy mismo te conseguiré a alguien que te lleve—

—Gracias Slash. En verdad fue una horrible pesadilla—

—Lo sé, y créeme que me sentí igual que tu cuando tuve un sueño similar. Sin embargo me he calmado porque pienso no se trata de nada serio. Quizás sea solo por la nostalgia y el deseo de ver y si nuestros hermanos y nuestra madre están bien—

—Tal vez tengas razón. —

—Estoy seguro que fue solo un sueño, y por más horrible que haya sido no significa que a nuestra madre le pase algo. Seguro ella está bien, aunque si entiendo como te sientes y porque quieres verla otra vez, y eso es suficiente para mí para querer ayudarte—

—Gracias Slash… tu siempre ayudándome cuando puedes— dijo Roze más calmada y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Bueno… es lo menos que puedo hacer por una de mis muchas y queridas hermanas— comento Slash en tono broma —Asegúrate de mandarle muchos saludos a la reina de mi parte—

—Te prometo que lo hare, y cuando vuelva te contaré como han estado todos, ¿está bien?—

—Por supuesto, y espero más adelante tener el tiempo y la oportunidad de ir yo también a visitarla y ver a todos—

Hablado eso, los dos Changelings disfrazados terminaron de comer y decidieron aprovechar para hablar un poco más.

Slashcross le conto un poco más sobre su trabajo y su relación con Hana Hikari, la cual era una unicornio blanca de melena también blanca y una cutiemark de una flor brillante, a quien había conocido hacia años y que vivía en ese pueblo, aunque ahora viajaba. Según Slash era dulces, amable, y sobre todo le gustaban los niños. Por su parte Roze le conto más sobre su vida con Holz, los amigos que había hecho y sobre todo le hablo sobre las amigas que había hecho y la fiesta cumpleaños de la hija de su amiga Goldenmane, lo mucho que ella y su esposo habían hecho en esa ocasión, como los regalos hechos por cada uno, y lo mucho que se habían divertido.

—Se nota que realmente la pasaste muy bien ese día— comento Slash.

—Así es— dijo Roze —Realmente me agradan mis amigos… y mi esposo—

—puedo ver lo enamorada que estas de él. Realmente es bueno cuando, no solo absorbemos los sentimientos de los ponis a nuestro alrededor, sino cuando también sentimos algo por ellos y logramos ser felices a su lado. Es lo que nuestra madre siempre nos ha dicho—

—¿Crees que diga algo cuando sepa que yo… me case con un poni?—

—Como si no la conocieras Roze. No importa lo que sucedió en Canterlot, nuestra reina nunca ha despreciado a los ponis y menos los ha considerado inferiores o nos ha querido ajenos a ellos y no compartamos nuestros sentimientos con ellos. Por el contrario ella quiere que intentemos ser más unidos a ellos, así que dudo que se moleste porque te casaste con él, menos si te acepto por lo que eres en verdad—

—Supongo que tienes razón—

Los Changelings continuaron hablando un poco más, y al final Roze termino hablando sobre los dos Changelings que habían aparecido en Silver Hill y la reacción de los ponis que los habían visto. Las reacciones negativas, pero también las muchas opiniones encontradas y diferentes que había escuchado al día siguiente, siendo mayormente que no se sentía bien con la forma en que los dos habían sido tratados, y que tal vez debieron haberlos escuchado y entendido lo que decían cuando habían venido tranquilos y sin malas intenciones.

—Es triste que todos reaccionen mal hacia nosotros pero… nosotros no lo buscamos, no podemos remediar eso. Pero al menos me alegra escuchar que hay quienes pueden pensar más allá— Comento Slash

—¿Crees que un día seremos completamente aceptados?— Pregunto Roze.

—Estoy seguro que sí, pero nuestra madre y nosotros debemos compensar nuestros errores y mostrar cómo somos en verdad para ganarnos esa oportunidad—

El tiempo se les había pasado volando mientras hablaban, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba atardeciendo. Pronto Celestia bajaría el sol y Luna levantaría su astro trayendo con eso la noche.

Roze y Slashcross pagaron la comida y se dirigieron al lugar dónde los mercaderes guardaban sus carretas, y en si en dónde dormían y vivían mientras estuvieran en ese pueblo, conocido como "El Refugio".

Slashcross dio rápidamente con el semental que estaba buscando, y que podría ayudar a su hermana con lo que necesitaba. Era un vendedor ambulante de pelaje blanco con crin negra y ojos dorados, una cutiemark que eran dos patas de ponis, una con una mazorca de maíz y otra con una torre de bits perfectamente apilada. Además en su crin se podían ver algunas canas por la edad, pero aun así continuaba trabajando cuando bien podría jubilarse.

—Hola Truesing, que gusto encontrar— Saludo Slash de forma amable, acercándose al poni —oye… necesito que me ayudes con algo. Verás, mi amiga necesita viajar muy al noroeste, hasta el Desierto de la Desolación y pues… como conoces el lugar pensaba que podrías acercarla. Desde luego, te pagaré por ello—

La forma en que Slash le pidió el favor hizo pensar a Roze que probablemente no tenían una buena relación, y que seguramente él se negaría. Por eso, observó con atención al semental, mirándolo casi como si le rogara que la ayudara.

—Hola… Slashlento. Dime ¿Porque tendría que hacerte un favor solo por unos cuantos bits, eh?— Truesing miró a su compañero mercante con cara de pocos amigos, como si no disfrutara de su compañía o si no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Pe… pero si yo te he ayudado muchas veces… ¡¿Cómo es posible que me hagas esto?!— dijo Slash bastante molesto.

Roze estaba con expresión de estupefacción, y es que no comprendía la situación, sobre todo porque Slashcross no era alguien que se enojara fácil. Pero en realidad solo estaba actuando, pues sabía cómo era realmente su amigo y asi era como se llevaban.

Al final Roze entendería todo.

—Bueno… ya que lo pones así, claro que te ayudaré y no te preocupes, no te cobrare. Eres mi amigo, además como dijiste, me has salvado el cuello muchas veces. Gusto en conocerla señorita, ¿Cuál es su nombre?— pregunto, mirando a Roze.

La expresión del semental había cambiado, y ahora era amable y comprensivo. Por su parte, Roze seguía sin comprender nada.

—Descuida Roze, así nos llevamos, nos gusta bromear así pero creo que nunca te había contado nada— le explicó Slash a Roze, quien comprendiendo lo ocurrido y se relajó.

—Vaya que alivio, por un momento pensé que terminarían peleándose. Por cierto, también es un gusto conocerte Truesing y gracias por ayudarme, enserio es importante que llegue a ese lugar— respondió Roze, suspirando de alivio. Ahora el semental le parecía mucho más agradable que al primer momento —y mi nombre es Roze

—Igualmente Roze, por cierto… espero que no te importe, pero me harías un gran favor si me ayudaras con la carreta, es que pesa mucho— respondió el semental sobándose un poco el cuello pues la presión que ejercía el arnés sobre sus hombros y su cuello le lastimaba terriblemente, incluso tenía que usar toallas sumergidas en agua caliente para bajar la inflamación.

—Claro que te ayudaré, los amigos de mi hermano son mis amigos— respondió muy alegremente Roze al ver en apuros a un buen amigo de su hermano.

—¿Porque le dijiste "hermano"?, pensé que eran solo amigos…— pregunto Truesing con curiosidad, mientras miraba a ambos ponis.

—Es que somos amigos desde niños, y me ha dicho así desde entonces. Y… bueno me sigue llamando así sin querer, pero me gusta que lo haga— respondió lentamente Slash logrando inventar una excusa convincente para no terminar revelando su secreto por error.

—Entiendo, bueno esa si es amistad de verdad, así que… ¿ya estas lista para irnos Roze?— preguntó Truesing mientras apuntaba a una carreta vieja.

Esta estaba cubierta con una enorme tapa de madera atada con dos gruesas cadenas sujetas a un enorme candado, se veía que nadie podría robarse nada de su contenido, y en general así estaban todas las carretas pues a pesar de tratarse todos como iguales, había algunos que les gustaba aprovecharse de su competencia.

—Mientras más pronto nos pongamos en marcha mejor— respondió Roze en tono entusiasta dejando ver su ánimo, el cual hacía que sus ojos resplandecieran con un brillo alegre —Pero ¿podemos irnos ahora? Por un momento creí que me dirías que nos iríamos mañana—

—Tengo estar mañana en otro pueblo temprano y de hecho tenía pensado irme esta noche, así que no hay problema—

—De acuerdo entonces… pongámonos en marcha.

Con eso, Roze y Slashcross ayudaron a sacar la pesada carreta y una vez estuvieron listos, ambos empezaron su largo viaje.

—¡Hasta pronto Slash, cuídate mucho!— se despedían Truesing y Roze de su amigo mientras empezaban a caminar.

Y Slash desde lejanías les gritaba un par de veces "buen viaje" y "cuídense mucho" tomaron camino hacía las tierras más allá al noroeste.

Sería un largo viaje, pero al menos había cumplido con lo que Holz le había pedido y ahora iba camino a su reina, y ya esperaba llegar para ver su hogar, a sus hermanos y sobre todo… a su reina y madre.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Finalmente con esto acaba el cap 2, y ya se… fue excesivamente largo. Sigo sin poder arreglar ese pequeño problema que tengo. Espero que a pesar de lo innecesariamente largo que pueda parecer les guste, o al menos les convenza. Ahora a esperar al cap 3, que espero no sea tan largo… espero… seguro no pasara.**

 **Gracias a todos los que siguen atentos al fic y por sus comentarios. Nos vemos.**


End file.
